


The Loving Machine

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hange Zoë, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Hange Zoë, Human Experimentation, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knotting, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scared Eren Yeager, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: The government had untold secrets. One of these secrets is the project named: The Fighting Machines. These are few people that were experimented after they were born to serve the government during wars.These humans were equipped  with extraordinary skills that allows them to go beyond human boundaries. Thought not immortal, the chosen ones were inhuman with no dynamic and can be control by a special whistle.LRaven is one of the top fighting machine but the raven can't be easily controlled, resulting for him to be classified as: The Killing Machine. Due to this, he was forced in hibernation until the government finds a way to bend the raven.But when a chocolate haired Alpha with teal eyes taps on the glass of his confines, the most dangerous Fighting Machine turns into the.... most Loving Machine?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yelp, I made another one. I can't help it, I hope you'll like this~ Also I'm a sucker for Omega!Levi! 
> 
> Kudos if you like and comment! They both make my day and kept me going~

"No, no, no, no, and no!"

"Come on, Eren! It will be the easiest job in the world! All you have to do is record stuff every hour and puff! You got your money!" The crazy scientist who goes by the name Hange persuades Eren for almost a month. Now that the Alpha agreed, it's normal for him to think twice after seeing his workplace.

"Hange, I'm a marine biologist. I work with marine life and not real, breathing, human beings!" Eren exclaimed, hoping the beta will get his point.

After getting fired from his previous job, Eren is desperate for money. Armin, his childhood friend who works for the government, helped him find a job with a good paycheck and that's when he first met Hange. The crazy scientists gave him simple instructions, recording the subjects heart rate and breathing but the beta didn't mention that the said subject is actually a living human being, floating on a glass cylinder filled with blue liquid!

The body had a few thin tubes sticking on his neck, providing food for the subject as he sleeps. He floats freely in the cylinder only the shackle on his leg kept him in place. His skin is pale like he never met the rays of the sun, some define muscles are present but his slim figure remains. Raven strands follow with the gentle current that the machine of his cylinder made in order to circulate the blue liquid.

The subject looks so peaceful in his sleep. Eyes shut, face relaxing, not a sign of wrinkles or any flaws on his pale face. In fact, he is beautiful.

"But Eren! You won't do anything like experiments or stabbing them with a syringe! Because that's my work, all you have to do is sit here, record, play with your phone or jerk off and then go home with cash!" Hange pushed.

"Hange, I don't know. I can go to jail because of this!" Eren defended.

The room clearly screams the word: ILLEGAL!!! and he can't afford to go to jail Mikasa needs him. Even if Mikasa is just his adopted sister Eren never thought of her as one, today she is in college. She stopped before college to make way for Eren while she works three jobs and Eren as well is doing part-time before school. Now that Eren had graduated, the Alpha will return the favor. He insisted Mikasa to just focus all her time on her studies since Eren had worked with a good paycheck. But now he doesn't have one because his boss is a fucking perfectionist!

"Eren! Do you know who is our boss?! The government! We will never go to jail!" Hange laughs her heart out before continuing.

"That does make sense...." Eren said to himself.

"But! You have to keep this a secret if you don't like a bullet in your head then don't breath a word. And that's all!"

"But will I be and my sister safe? Will I not woke up one day being arrested by some men in black?"

"Of course not! The government will protect you and your sister. And listen to this! You'll like it! They will shoulder everything if something bad will happen while you are in working hours! Plus! They will give you an apology money!"

"Apology money?"

"Yes, I got a lot of apology money from them from just a simple scratch here and there! Also when a box accidentally fell on my head."

"Okay...... Let me think this through," Eren balance the advantage and disadvantage of Hange's offer. And there's A LOT of advantages which is very tempting, Mikasa suddenly came into his mind. She was smiling at him despite how tired she was just to get Eren through college. Mikasa needs him now. Sighing Eren nodded to Hange.

"Are you taking the job?!" Hange shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm taking it."

Hange squeals with glee, giving the Alpha a bone breaking bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how boring it is down here with just me and Moblit!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You can let go now!" Eren wheezed, tapping the scientist's shoulder.

Hange stepped back and formally offered her hand. "Congratulations, Eren Yeager you got the job. You may start now."

"What?! Now?!"

"Yes, here's your record book. Now, listen carefully as I teach you how things work here." Hange handed him the book and proceed to Eren's new workplace.

The cylinder is placed in the middle of the room, all kinds of machinery were sitting beside it while bigger machines were pushed on the walls. One can hardly see the floor from all the big/small wares laying around. A small desk was placed near the cylinder with two small monitors sat on top. One shows the heart rate while the other shows the subjects breathing.

Hange placed her hand on the glass. "This is LRaven but I call him Shorty. You can give him another nickname if you want. He is 21 years old, male, short and..... short."

Eren was about to open his mouth to ask but Hange beat him off. "No, the subjects that are under this project doesn't have any families anymore some have but they are very distant. And don't ask any more about where they came from, I myself don't know either. The government just gave me the task and that's all."

"Okay," Eren decided to keep his questions in, he knew well that the government had dark secrets and what's worst? Eren is part of it now.

"Good. These people don't have any dynamics due to experimentations while in the womb. Now as you can see before we reach this room you probably saw some of the cylinders like this?"

Eren nodded. He did saw the same cylinder glass on one of the rooms where the door is left ajar. He thought it was just some storage of liquid stuff. He gave an audible gulp at the idea of more human excitements. Humans that no longer had a family and was used by the government as their rat. What if Mikasa is not around when his parents died? Will he end up the same like these guys?

"You see Shorty here is a special case, that's why he is separated from others-"

"Now that I notice it, this room had a sign clearly saying: Danger Keep out!" Eren panics.

"It's just a sign Eren. Jeez, calm down. Okay, as I was saying, Shorty is a special case. He was forced into hibernation because he was not responding well. Until we found a solution to this he will remain in deep sleep." Hange said, voice full of confidence.

Eren was about to believe her but when he caught a glimpse of Shorty he was not mistaken.

"HE OPENED HIS EYES!!" Eren stumbles back falling on his behind.

"What?! Really?!" Hange sound more excited than scared. Disappointment got her when she still sees Shorty's eyes are still sealed shut.

"I am not seeing things! I saw it!" Eren pushed himself to his feet. Approaching the cylinder to take a closer look, Shorty's eyes are still closed. Eren taps at the glass after a few taps, loud consecutive beeps came from the heart monitor.

"OH MY GOD!" Hange shouted at the same excited tone.

Before Eren can move on his spot, a large crack draws on the glass and one leads to another, the glass shatters, letting go of all its contents and damaging all of the machinery nearby.

Eren was on his back, intensively coughing out the blue liquid that manages to slip in his mouth. He lifted himself with his elbow and for the first time, an Alpha like him felt like a prey.

LRaven was all fours with his face up at Eren, eyes wide but never blink as his stormy orbs focus on the Alpha. When the scientist came to help Eren he growled.

"Mine."

[Levi in his cylinder confines](https://zerozakizen.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! First chapter and I already got 73 kudos?!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone! This never fails to warm my heart~
> 
> I really wanted to update this ealier but school wants me to be busy.
> 
> But I still did! Enjoy!

Screams echoed through the empty halls of the underground facility. Gray smoke started slipping out of the room filled with soak machinery. The wet machines gave a few sparks before its gray smoke turns to pitch black, waking up smoke detectors and showering water. The hissing of the shower was accompanied by the soft jingles from the chains as they were being pulled by the raven who is trying to reach his Alpha.

Eren is terrified as fuck. LRaven is still trying to reach him but the shackles on his left leg prevent him from reaching his face. At first, the raven tries to jump at him but thanks to his shackles, it held him back in place.

"Oh my god! He's awake!" Hange stopped helping Eren and fished her notebook but when the cool drops of water landed on her notes she screamed. "No!"

"Wait here! I'll turn off the sprinkles! And don't worry those chains are strong!" Then she ran off.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Eren got on his feet, stopping in his tracks his eyes widen when he heard the harsh snapping of metal. Shivers run down his spine, Eren slowly turns around and saw LRaven standing on both feet, eyes glued to him.

They stand like that for seconds, waiting for who will make the first move. Not long enough the raven took a step, Eren immediately dashed out of the room and slammed the door shut. He rests his back on the door, hyperventilating as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

The Alpha eyed the doorknob as it twists and turned but with his weight blocking the door, the raven's gentle push is futile. Eren stands on his ground while his teal eyes roam around the halls. To his luck, a bookshelf filled with boxes full of files sat next to the door. If he was quick, he can grab the top of it the pulled it down, blocking the door and giving him time run out of this horrible place.

When he felt the subject stopped pushing Eren quickly went into action. Good thing he's an Alpha because the shelf is heavy. The sound of the falling shelf echoes through the underground, papers flew out of their boxes and fell on the wet floor. Those files might be important but Eren never minded it, to his reason, the sprinklers had stopped so they will be fine after a good sunlight.

He heard a whine from the other side of the door and to all honesty Eren felt bad all the sudden but it quickly switched to fear when the raven bangs the door. Yep, he's out of here.

Eren ran towards the exit but where is the exit? He can't fucking remember after all those turns they did when they first entered the underground. He quickens his pace when he heard a loud bang pulsed through the halls. Then, the jingling of chains echoes from the distant.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." cursing and aimlessly running through the halls, Eren's panicking intensified when he reached a dead end.

Turning back to the halls to run he saw the raven standing meters away from him, wearing the same expression which only makes him more creepy. LRaven slowly approaches the trembling Alpha who is currently pressing his back on the wall.

Eren wants to fight back so badly or just shove small guy but there is some inside him that prevent him from hurting the short male.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted when the raven is at arm's length. LRaven didn't mind him and just held both hands to cup his face. Eren flinches and stiffens at the idea that this person might snap his neck.

Eren shut his eyes, bracing himself but what he got is a sting on his shoulder, taking a peek at the source of the pain he discovered a small dart sticking on his shoulder.

"Oops! My aim is pretty bad. Sorry!." Hange rubs the back of her neck.

"Fuck!" the fucking scientist shot him! Eren glared at her while slowly sliding down until he is sitting on the floor, seconds passed he's lost in deep sleep.

LRaven stared at Eren's sleeping form before sitting on the floor, he gently pats the Alpha's cheek but when he didn't respond the raven whined. His brows furrow in worry as he gently shakes the Alpha awake but still no response. But it didn't stop him, he continues to shake and pat the Alpha awake until his whines turn to sobs.

Hange, however, is enjoying the display of the subject. The tranquilizer gun was replaced by a notebook on her hands as she scribbles her observations. Shorty had never acted like this, all the subjects are tests to work with each through a certain task. The other subjects worked well with others while Shorty is the only one who doesn't give a damn, the assumption of LRaven being a distant even to his fellow buddies is a threat to the project.

Hange and her team (Just her and Moblit) were only able to get near him when he's unconscious.

They perform a certain test on an enclosure with acrylic, bulletproof walls and Shorty broke that wall when she blows his special whistle. On their past testing, Shorty was able to respond very well entitling him as the top fighting machine but as time goes, he became hesitant even if he clearly heard the whistle.

One long whistle means 'fight' and a short one means 'stop', during testing, subjects had to detect and eliminate different threats, for now, the threats were animals. Also included in the test is to check if their abilities improved through time and age. Shorty improved more compared to the others, though he became rebellious, resisting the command of his whistle.

Testing subjects happened every 5 years before putting into hibernation until a huge conflict came up like wars. On Shorty's case, they haven't performed any test from him for 10 years because of his outrage on his last test. They had to inject him the strongest serum just to put him to sleep.

Hange stopped her scribbling when she heard a growl. Looking up to where both males were. Shorty was the source of the growling, he was holding Eren's sleeping form close.

"Hey, Shorty! Still, remember me?" Hange said in her usual happy tone. This way LRaven will recognize her as a friend than a threat.

LRaven soon stopped growling and returned his attention to the Alpha on his arms. Whining sadly he continues to wake him.

"Hey! I can help!" Hange took a vial from her pocket and showed it to the raven. Hange is very prepared, and yes, she did shot Eren on purpose just to observe Shorty's behavior. She had assumptions but it needs concrete evidence.

Shorty looked at her with desperate eyes and steps back, allowing her to do her 'help'. She opened the vial and hover it under Eren's nose, the Alpha groan before his eyes snapped open. The raven squealed on the sideline, clearly happy to see him awake but it only made Eren tremble in horror and scramble to his feet.

"Stay away!" Eren pathetically warned but it didn't faze the raven as he stands up and pads towards him. "Hange!"

"Here!" Hange threw him a long silver whistle with a name 'LRaven' engraved on it. "Whistle a short one he will stop!"

Eren caught it in a swift and did as he instructed. The sound echoes through the empty halls, making the Alpha's and the Beta's ears hurt. LRaven is the unaffected one, he just stood there and blinked at Eren. When the deafening sound stopped, Eren gazes down at the raven, the short male was trembling but at least he stopped.

Hange continued with her notes but she stopped abruptly when Eren cursed.

"What the fuck?!"

Eren was covering his nose with his elbow, face flush as he stared down at the raven who is currently on his knees. Shorty is trembling all over, his face is a much darker shade of red, both hands are covering on the groin as he pants hard. He whined loudly in distress, probably begging for comfort from the Alpha in front of him. The clear liquid that pooled on where Shorty is sitting explained it all to the Beta.

Hange accidentally crushed her pen between her fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you guys again for the kudos and comments!
> 
> I'll do my best!

Sweat falls freely on Shorty's forehead as he pants heavily. He knows too well the solution to his needs, the Alpha in front of him. He reached for the Alpha's leg but his hand got kicked away.

"Fuck! Don't touch me!" Eren shouts muffle due to his elbow covering his nose.

Something inside Shorty snaps. Gaining back his strength on his legs, he stands on his feet and stared at the Alpha in front of him.

"Ahhh... Hange, help." Eren gulped, slowly stepping away. He eyed Hange who clumsy loads the tranquilizer gun but the darts slips through her finger as she panics. When the dart landed on the tiled floor, Eren found himself running again.

"Fuck!" he ran aimlessly through the halls again, bumping his shoulders every time he makes a sharp turn but those turns are useless, he can sense LRaven is just behind him.

And he was right, Shorty leaps on the air, landing right on the Alpha's back. He quickly straddles the Eren, planting all his weigh on the Alpha.

"Somebody help me!!!" Eren tried to wiggle free but when Shorty grab a fist full of chocolate hair and force his head down, Eren stayed still but his breathing and intense heartbeat won't do the same.

'I'm so sorry, Mikasa. I'm gonna die like a coward today.' Eren silently prayed, hoping his sister will somehow get the message.

Eren sealed his eyes closed and prepared for the worst. But what he got was a purr as small hands massage his scalp and travel to his sore shoulder blades. The purring continues as well as the soothing hands, but it didn't stop Eren's fear. Slowly turning around to look at the person on his back, his senses were ambushed by the scents of heat.

Shorty expression softened with a blush on his cheek, probably from heat. He slowly left his hips and guided Eren to turn around so he was firmly sitting on the Alpha's lap and facing him.

Eren gulped down at the erotic sight, Shorty was actually straddling on his hips with all his naked glory. He didn't mind that he was naked at first, mainly because of Eren though of him as a subject, a government's guinea pig. Now it's different making it harder for him to contain his instincts especially if the Omega kept pressing his ass on Eren's hardening groin.

Shorty leans and starts planting kisses on the Alpha's neck until his reached those soft lips but Eren turns his head away. He doesn't know this person, he can't just kiss some random human/experimented being that easy. Shorty took the hint and rubs his neck on the Alphas.

Eren breathing hitched in contact, it took all his everything from stopping himself from switching their position and bang the Omega until he can see stars. The scents of heat are too much to handle and the bulge on his pants is the proof of it, Eren felt like he drunk beer for the last three days with just the scent of heat invading his nose.

Eren can hardly control himself anymore that when the Omega's lips return to his he kissed back and took the raven off guard when he shoved his tongue inside. The Omega whined but he opens his mouth to give Eren more access.

Eren slowly sat up and held the raven in place as he explores the others mouth. The Omega taste like vanilla ice cream on a summer day and Eren are not having enough of it. He heard him whined again, probably the little guy is losing oxygen so Eren tore his mouth away leaving a string of saliva that connects their lips.

Shorty gasped for air as they broke. Eren didn't give him time to even out his breathing when he jerks his hips up earning him a loud gasped from the raven and slick soaking on his pants. Shorty trembles and holds on Eren's shoulders as his body willingly prepare for penetration.

"Alpha, Alpha, Alpha~" Shorty sang as Eren's hips kept jerking on his ass.

It was the first time that Eren properly heard his voice. It was like listening to angels in the sky. Eren snakes his hand down to the Omega's wet entrance and easily slid one digit in. Shorty moans at the intrusion, his body welcomes such intrusion with a good amount of slick leaks out and letting Eren slid the second with ease.

Eren pants as he continues to jerk his hips and fingering the raven. He had the strong urge to take off his pants and fuck the inviting Omega right there but he can't afford that. He's not like the other Alphas and he's not like any person that can be easily swayed by those damn pheromones.

"Hanji! Now!" He signals. Hange pulls the trigger, hitting right at the Omega's nape.

Shorty froze at the sting on his neck, he looked at his eyes, tears slowly fall when he didn't saw the guilt in the Alpha's eyes. He felt betrayed and it hurts so bad to see the Alpha happy that he was shot. Shorty stopped fighting and let the drug take him away.

"Oh, God. What have I done?!" Eren gasped as he slowly pushed the Omega that was knocked out on his chest as he sat up.

"You did great Eren! I knew that you the right person for this job!" Hange laughs.

"You know that this is not funny right?"

"Loosen up will you~" Hange scolds playfully. "Please carry him to the examination room and do your job. Remember, breathing and heart rate."

"But what happens if he wakes up again?!"

"He won't, I got him the strongest drug, the same drug that made him hibernate. Trust me." Hange proudly reassured.

"I don't trust your reassurance anymore."

"I know!" Hange laughs again. "Come on and let's get your apology money."

The news did motivate Eren but he needs to take care of his still rock hard dick. He glanced at the sleeping Omega next to him, Shorty looks so much like the first time he saw him in his cylinder. Somehow he felt sorry or sad or guilty.

He carefully picked him up and followed Hange through the halls. He can't get out of his mind the look at Shorty gave him earlier. To sum it up Eren felt terrible in different ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren signed as he closed the bathroom door. It was quite embarrassing and awkward that he carried Shorty with a boner between his legs, not to mention that his boss can clearly see it and even giggle at the sight.

It was embarrassing as hell! How can he face Hange now?! The beta clearly saw how two of his fingers were inside of the Omega's hole as well as the tent in his pants!

"Fuck!" Eren rubbed his face. The thought of leaving came to his mind again but the thought was erased when a shriek echoes through the halls.

Eren ran to the examination room, the moment he steps in the room the urge to run for his life came crawling on his spine.

Shorty was awake and pulling all his chains from both wrists and ankles. A black collar fastened on his neck and was chain to the table. A shriek escapes his lips again despite the tight muzzle of his mouth. He wore a hospital gown with drops of red in it, probably Hange's blood. The scientist was plaster on the wall as she tends the scratch on her elbow. Hange must have given him suppressant because the scent of heat is not that suffocating.

Eren was about to make a run for it when Hange saw him. "Look! Look! Alpha is here!!"

Shorty froze and sniffs the air, he tried to lift his head to see the Eren standing in the doorway with horror on his face. Tears streams on the Omega' face as he went limp on the table and called for his Alpha.

"Shit!" Eren ignores everything and makes a run for it.

"What?! Wait! Eren!" Hange ran after him.

Shorty flinched at the sudden loss of the scent of his Alpha. He cried harder and whimpered between sobs, still hoping that his Alpha will come back. After a few minutes of silence except for his sobs and whimpers, he heard nothing from the Alpha. He lost hope.

Using all his strength, one by one he broke the chains leaving only the shackles on his wrists, ankles and the collar on his neck. Once every chain was out he removed the muzzle from his face, sliding out of the table and slowly walk out of the room.

 

****

"Eren stop!" Hange managed to reach his shoulder and forced him to turn to face her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Eren snaps at her. "Everything! Everything is wrong! This underground workplace, this project, this job, those human test rats, this stupid feeling and everything! Even you!!"

"Eren calms down," Hange gently cupped his face.

 

"I am not calming down when suddenly I got an illegal job, almost got scared to death and almost got raped!"

"Eren, listen. I know that all of this is new to you but I need you and Shorty needs you as well."

And Mikasa needs him. Eren rubbed his face and sat on the floor. Hange didn't think twice and sat next to him.

"When I worked here I told myself that I will always expect the unexpected." Hange closed her eyes and gave out a happy sigh. "I did have the same thoughts as you but not that intense but still the unexpected came."

"What happened?" Eren asks with curiosity. What events had happened before? Did Hange almost die because of this project? Are there more or another dangerous experimentation hidden around the corners?

"I fell in love with my assistant," Hange smiled at the sudden flashback of a very, very nervous Moblit kneeling in front of her. Eren stared at her with wide eyes as she continues. "I got married, bonded, and now pregnant." Hange giggles the last part and rubs her still flat stomach.

Eren frown to himself, he feels bad about letting Hange run around so much.

"You see Eren. If we only focus on the negative things that will happen in our workplace will never get to experience the positive things, the good things that will change our lives for the better."

Eren lowered his head and reflects on what he'd done. He was the one who kept reasoning to Hange about human beings being treated as guinea pigs when he himself was also treating them like one, no worst, he looked at LRaven as a monster and not an Omega or just a person.

Eren slapped his forehead. He felt bad all over again and the feeling kept stabbing on his heart. "I'm sorry for acting like a coward earlier, I should be showing off my professionalism on my boss."

Hange laughs and playfully slapped his shoulder. "On your feet then, I think your Omega is dying to see you."

Eren let out a tired sigh and follows Hange. There is a lot to take in in just one day.

When they reached the doorway to the examination room Hange froze at the empty table. "He's gone."

"What?!" Eren squeezes on the doorway and saw the naked proof.

"We have to find him!" Hange ran to the desk on the corner and loaded her tranquilizer gun but Eren took it from her.

"I'll find him, you watch the cameras and tell me his location. You have an earpiece here?"

"Yes! Good idea!" Hange rummages to the desk's cabinet and gave Eren an earpiece.

Eren nodded to her and dash out of the room with putting on the earpiece and turning it on. He sniffs the air for a mild scent of heat and followed the scent until it was gone. "Hange can you hear me?"

"Yes! I can! I saw him! You're close just turn right."

Eren did as instructed and reached a very familiar hall, the shelf was nothing but debris and the metal door was deformed.

"He's in the only room," Hange noted to him before turning their connection off, she must be on her way now.

Shorty came back to his designated room but why? Eren slowly stepped into the room and he got his answer.

Shorty was sitting in the middle of the platform of his used-to-be confines. Legs were folded to his chest, hiding his face between his knees as he silently cried, only a few sniffs escapes from him.

Eren hearts broke at the sight, he drops his gun and slowly sat in front of the raven. He slowly brushes his fingers on the Omega's hair, the touch made Shorty broke his silent cry, he sobbed harder and more tears spilled on his eyes.

"Look, I'm..... I'm sorry," Eren heard the Omega stopped sobbing and added. "You know it was not my intention to hurt you like this, it just.... a lot of things happened in one day and I can't all just stuff them all in nutshell. So.... Umm. I.... I know you choose me to be your Alpha but I want to know you first as a person and not a...."

Shorty slowly lifts his head and took a peek at the Alpha in front of him.

"Just give me time to get used to this, to everything. And please don't hurt me and... let me do my job. " Eren finally breathes in air. "So... Do you forgive me?"

Shorty perks up and nodded his head with a smile on his face. He felt fingers wiping the tears from his face. He can't control to heat spreading across his face.

"Come on, and let's record your heart rate." Eren offered both hands and Shorty launches himself on the Alpha. Eren almost tumbles over if not for his impressive balance.

Shorty made himself comfortable on Eren's arms as the Alpha tried to maneuver them back to the examination room. Shorty just holds tight and purrs in delight.

 

EXTRA:

"Your heart rate is higher compared to your last record," Eren noted down in the record book.

Shorty tried to hide his red face between his palms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh 200+ kudos?! 
> 
> Thank you everyone! This means a lot to me! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

"Eren! Want to hear my theory?!" Hange chirps on the door way.

Eren paused and glanced at her before continuing on his task. It was the end of his shift and he is itching to go home and sleep until his mind is clear but when he was about to leave, Shorty was on his tail.

The little Omega plans to go home with him but Eren strongly disagree, so he made Shorty a bed since he won't be sleeping on that glass cylinder ever again. He can see Shorty eyes lighten up when the raven saw him preparing a bed, he willingly slid under the covers.

Eren pulled covers until it reaches on the raven's cheeks. He tuck him in and securely wrapped him like a cocoon. With this Shorty will never dare to move. And it worked like magic, Shorty fell asleep right away.

"Awww! Perfect Alpha!"

"Hange, shhhh!" Eren snapped at her.

"Oh, sorry."

Eren just gave out a tired sigh and grabbed his messenger bag. "Well, I going now," he taps her shoulder as he leave the room.

"Wait! You really should listen to my theory!" Hange walks to his side and joins him. "I didn't tricked you about the whistle thing. That whistle was specialized to control a subject."

"Well, it didn't work that time." Eren groans as he handed the whistle to her.

"It work! But it only worked differently. It triggers his heat, plus, he's been following-"

"He chose me as Alpha." Eren stated simply.

"He did. Remember when I told you about the subjects under this project had no dynamics? I think Shorty's dynamic awaken because he was close to you! A faithed mate!"

"What?" Eren laughs. "Faithed mates? What are we kindergarten?"

"I know that stuff is just legends but I'm gonna prove it!" Hange exclaimed as she blocks Eren's way to the doors.

"Okay, good luck with that!" Eren smiled at her and shake her hand.

"Thank you! I'll do my best!!" Hange took his offered hand and shakes. "Thank you for your hard work Eren! See you tomorrow."

****

"I'm home," Eren called, tiredness trialed on his voice. Finally, he reached home sweet home.

The Alpha drags his feet to their small living room, dropping his bag on the coffee table before falling on the couch. Their apartment is not that big but it was better than the first one, it has two bedrooms both had their on bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room where they spend all their breakfast, lunch and dinner, since the spot of the suppose dinning table was replaced with an aquarium filled with fresh water fish.

"Welcome home," Mikasa came out of her room with a box on her arms. She frown when she saw her brother and asks, "Are you okay? Did your boss overworked you again?"

Eren was about to answer when he remember that Mikasa doesn't know that he got fired.

"I resigned and Armin got me a new job," he said instead with a tired smile. It's not the truth but it's close.

"You work for the government now? What about your dream?" Mikasa asks as she place the box on the coffee table and sat on the floor.

Mikasa knew how her brother wants to work as a marine biologist, to travel the vast waters to study about marine life. Ever since Armin introduce him a book about marine life, Eren is dying to be a marine biologist.

"Mikasa, my top priority is you. That is my choice." Eren pats her head then Mikasa chuckled.

"That was my lines!" Mikasa playfully slaps his hand away. Those lines are exactly the same lines she said when Eren proceed to college while she works.

"Yep, they are. By the way, what's with the box?" Eren pointed at the box, Mikasa sighed sadly but she manage to smile.

"Those are the dresses that mom bought for me."

"Oh," It's been years when their parents died. It was hard for both of them but they manage, however, there are things that are hard for them to throw away.

"I decided to burn them. Since I'm too big to even fit on those tiny dresses in the first place." Mikasa laughs at the memory when Carla tired to help her get out of the dress.

"Burn them?!"

"Yes, until you had an idea on what to do with it. I was thinking on giving it to Armin but you know that Omega never took a liking on dresses."

Sitting up, Eren took one dress and examine it. It was an adult size but only for slim and short adults. Somehow, he can picture out the person that will wear it like a glove. "Wait, I know someone from my workplace. Can I give it to him?"

"Of course. Okay, I'll just heat up the our dinner. I'll just call you." Mikasa left him in a swift.

Eren knew well that Mikasa is trying hard but the Alpha was happy to see his sister tries to move on.

***

It does fit like a glove. Shorty twirls around in front of him with happy giggles. Eren can't help but smile, the dresses are indeed very beautiful and he was happy to see that the Omega loves each of it. The blue demin matches his stormy blue eyes as it sparkles with pure happiness as he twirls.

Shorty can't contain his happiness. His Alpha gave him a gift and he can't believe that he got dresses! He felt sick everytime he wore a hospital grown, now his problem is solved thanks to his Alpha.

"Awwww! So cute! Eren, that brand is expensive. How did you buy 20 of these in different designs?!" Hange drolls as she examine one dress.

"My mom bought it a long time ago. I remember that all of it are limited editiond on a certain collection, I can't imagine how she got her hands on in." The brunet chuckles as he rubs his nape.

Yes, the dresses are expensive. It was in fact "Levi's", plus they are all limited editions. Eren was snapped out of his thoughts when Shorty hugs him all the sudden.

"Awww! Shorty is sooo cute!!!" Hange squealed.

Eren can hear Shorty growls at the nickname, he reminded himself to not use it just in case. The Omega did not let go of him after a few seconds, he simply clings to Eren like a geko. With hesitance, he pats the raven back then his eye's caught sight of the brand tag on the inside collar of the dress.

"Levi." He unconsiously said it out loud.

Shorty pulled back and stared at Eren while he tilts his head. After a few seconds, the Omega nods at him with smiles.

"What? You like the name Levi?"

Shorty nods in respounse.

"What?! You like 'Levi'?! I thought you loved the nickname I gave you!" Hange whines.

Teeth bared, Shorty growls at her again.

"Then Levi it is." Eren insists while Hange pouts at the decision.


	6. Chapter 6

"His heart rate is the same as always." Eren sighs as he records in his book.

Levi was sure is well behaved today, he was sitting in front of Eren with a smile on his face. Also, proudly displaying the dress he wore.

"Of course his heart rate skyrockets! He's in love!" Hange squeals.

Instead of growling at her because of her annoying voice, Levi's face turns red at the statement.

"I can't just write down that he's in love, important documents like these must have concrete information." the Alpha glares at her before turning to Levi who is still smiling at him.

"You're hopeless," Eren sighs again, moving to his desk he grabs his lunch box. "I'm eating lunch."

Levi stared at him in shock. His Alpha thought he was hopeless yet he's not. He can detect threats and kill them in a second, can heal faster and sometimes never felt pain. However, there is still something lingering on the Omega's mind. He can offer to protect to his Alpha but that is not what he needed right now.

"Perfect! I just heat up some water for tea. I'll join you, wait for me I'll just get my lunch!" Hange said before she left the room.

Levi stared at the open door. The annoying scientist mention that the heat up some water, maybe he can offer his Alpha some tea to go with his lunch.

Pulling out all the wires on his body, Levi ran out of the room. He heard Eren called him but he ignored it and proceed to his task.

Reaching the small kitchen, the kettle is already singing a faint whistle. Levi knows how to make tea, he saw Eren made one and it is pretty simple but reaching the cabinet where the tea bags were stored is not easy. Even in his tiptoes, he can't still can't reach it, with a growl he drags a stool from the island and used it to reach the cabinet.

Levi smiled down at the box of Earl Gray and at the right moment, the kettle gave a high pitched whistle. He jumped out of the stool and grabbed a mug, the one with a print of cats on it. He took the kettle, not bothering on turning off the stove.

"Levi! Stop!" Eren shouted at the doorway.

Levi jumped at the sudden alarm from his Alpha, the heavy kettle filled with hot water slips from his fingers and fell on the floor, spilling all its contents.

Eren quickly lifts the still shocked raven and let him sit on the other side of the island. "You are hurt?" the Alpha examines both of his hands and feet.

That was a close one since Levi is walking with bare feet, the hot water can surely damage those tiny feet if Eren didn't pick him up. Eren double checks his hands and feet, finding them are unharmed, the Alpha sighs in relief.

"Don't do that again. You can't just hold hot surfaces with your bare hands! You should have asked me for help!" Eren practically scolds him.

Out of nowhere, Levi yanked the Alpha's neck down on his scent gland. Eren froze in an instant as his senses filled with the calming scent of vanilla and strawberry. Levi purrs and gently rubs his hand on Eren's hair. Calming the Alpha down.

He felt Eren relaxed and rest half of his weigh on the smaller male. "Just... don't do it again." Eren pulled to look at him in the eyes.

Levi just nodded with a smile knowing that Eren cares about him. "And we need to get you some shoes." Eren eyed his bared feet.

"Awww! So cute!" Hange whispers but the two males can still hear her. Eren just rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on, let's eat. I pack more than expected, is it okay for Levi to eat solid food?" Eren picked the raven again and Levi automatically clings to him.

"Well, let's find out."

***

Surprisingly, the day didn't seem stressful to Eren now that he got used to his workplace, his boss, and Levi.

Levi can eat solid food with no harm on his system, in fact, his body welcomed it and he was able to finish his plate. If the raven eats with no problem then he can also drink, so they prepared that Earl Gray again.

Levi was so amazing with the new taste in his mouth with his heightened senses he can tell each ingredient on Eren's lunch.

After the long day, Eren tucked him again but not like a cocoon this time. Levi instantly fell asleep which makes Eren's job easier.

"Goodnight Levi," he said before closing the door quietly.

Hange left earlier due to an appointment with her doctor, leaving Eren all alone walking out of the underground. He was about to pull the door when the door was opened by a tall blonde Alpha in a suit.

"Ahhh, may I help you, sir?" Eren stared at his giant eyebrows.

"Where is Hange?" the blonde man demand and steps inside.

"She went home early for an appointment. You can go back tomorrow morning, sir." Eren offered and blocked his way. He doesn't know what will captain eyebrows will do when he finds out that Levi got out of his confines.

"And who are you?" He lifts one of his giant eyebrows on Eren.

"I'm Hange's new assistant. I'm a marine biologist." The last info is not necessary but Eren loves to tell people that his a marine biologist.

"Oh, I'm sorry but we are not studying the loch ness monster or mermaids in this lab, you may leave now. For good." Giant eyebrows glared down at him.

"Excuse me?!" Eren saw red.

"I mean you're fired. Or should I translate it into the fish language?" Eyebrows taunts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are not my fucking boss! You don't have to write to-"

"Or you want me to fire your boss as well?" he threatened, releasing a powerful scent.

Eren growls at him but he can't risk to take Hange down with him. Instead of fighting with the blonde giant, Eren turns towards the door and close it behind him. He waited for the other Alpha to get out as well and locked the door.

Eren just held his head high. Levi will snap when he finds out that he will never see his Alpha when he wakes up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! I love you all!

"Eren, you don't have work?" Mikasa ask she put on her shoes.

"Not yet. I'm just waiting for a call~" Eren sang, relaxing o the couch with his phone on the coffee table. Right at the moment, his phone lit up displaying Hange's name. "Well, well, well. Speak of the devil."

"Guess you have work then, lock the door before you leave." Mikasa took her bag and closed the door behind her.

Eren grabs his phone and accepts the call. "Hello~"

"Eren come here right now! We need you," He never heard Hange spoke so serious before, it quite worried some.

"Oh! Well, excuse me for being late. In fact, your boss fired me."

"Well, he can't fire you anymore when he just recently lost a limb."

"What? What do you mean?" Eren stands up and took his bag. We were already dressed to now and all he needs was that call.

"Just come here and hurry! I don't know how long will the tranquilizer holds on!"

The last one made Eren running.

****

Levi woke at exactly 5 in the morning, usually, he will sleep until he can smell his Alpha in the building. This time he didn't, he wants to prepare something before Eren arrives.

He can cook the same dish they ate at yesterday lunchtime since Levi memorized the ingredients and how or which one was first just by tasting the dish. He reached the kitchen and was faced with disappointment at the empty mini frig.

Slamming its door shut, he decided to make tea instead. He filled the kettle with water, placing it on the stove he turns the heat. He doesn't need a step by step lesson of how things work, by just observing he can easily learn. He even knows how to operate the machine that can monitor his heart rate but Levi will never try it, Eren might stop touching him if the Alpha knew that he can stick those wires on the right place on his own.

He set up two mugs on the counter, dragging the stool again to get the box of Earl Gray on the cabinet. It was such a pain that he had special abilities but severely lacks at the height department, it only tells him that no one is perfect in this world. He puts the tea bag on each cup and sat on the stool, waiting for the water to boil.

Not long enough, the kettle sang. Levi wore one mitten before taking the kettle, he may not feel pain or get injured in the heat but he doesn't want to make his Alpha worry like the last time.

He poured his cup and watched as the clear water grew darker by the tea. Even with his focus on the transformation of his cup, his senses are on high alert. He can sense that there is a new person coming out of the door.

Levi patiently stared at the doorway. As his sense the person, in fact, another Alpha approaches. Finally, the Alpha came to view, he was stunned when the blonde Alpha saw him. Somehow, on the back of Levi's mind, he already saw that prince-like features.

Yes. It was him.

The person who holds the raven's whistle. The one who orders him around like a slave.  
The one who forced him to kill that puppy. Levi's eyes glow in blue, nails grew like sharp claws painted in the same shade of his eyes, the color signals that the poison on his claws is ready for inflicting unbearable pain. Levi knew his capabilities so well even if he didn't practice them, he knew what those humans will do when they discover that he can do more than expected.

One was the poison. Levi can transmit it through his claws, teeth, even his blood, and skin. Just a brush on the skin can spread the poison to the victim. He can be a walking poison if he wanted to. Though, the raven is not happy with all his abilities, it might help him but there are some that he is not proud of.

But one that he loves the most is he can bear healthy children and can easily sense that the mating was successful. He had never thought about things like that in the first place but now that Eren came to his life he found a better purpose to live.

The commander quickly took his gun and aimed at Levi but Levi was gone when he pulled the trigger. He spun around, aiming at all corners of the hall and the kitchen.

"Shit!" with his right hand still aiming, he tries to fish his phone and contact for help. He must at least tell everyone that one of the subjects, to be precise, the killing machine is on the loose. Good thing he fired that young Alpha, who knows that he will end up dead before getting his paycheck. He hated it when Hange hires random innocent people as her assistant while Moblit is away, the commander doesn't want more innocent people to involve in such project.

He wasn't able to unlock his phone when Levi appeared in front of him. He aimed and pulled the trigger with the growl but the expected sound from his gun didn't reach his ears, actually, there was none in the first place when he saw his right arm near his feet. He felt his throat dries out in an instant of blood lost until his vision was covered with black.

Levi just stared down at the commander's body on the floor. A gasped from Hange made him snapped and charged the beta but stop in midway when he senses that she was pregnant. But it only gave time for Hange to shot him with the heaviest tranquilizer. It took effect on Levi instantly but the drug won't hold him for long.

Hange breath hitched when he saw Erwin's state. Bile raised up in her throat.

She needs to call Eren.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren was gasping for air when he reached the undergrounds, he ends up running to work halfway because of the heavy traffic. Hange contacted him twice during his run, informing him that Levi woke up and lashed out like a madman.

Every minute, Eren knows that the situation is getting worst and to be honest he is scared but this time it is not the same fear that he felt for himself but for the other people, what happens if Hange was hurt? The beta is pregnant, such stress can harm her health and the babies. When a high pitched shriek echoes through the halls, it made the Alpha tremble and ran faster.

Eren's fears turn to anger when he saw Levi. The poor Omega was chained on the table with a muzzle on his mouth and a blindfold on his eyes, there are still syringes sticking to his skin and it looks awful. Hange was there, her left sleeve is painted in red by her own blood but the wound is not that deep, the other scientist which Eren never saw before were trembling on the sides.

"Hange! Why are you doing this?!" He questioned. Levi might be the killing machine but the raven is also human that can also listen and think like anyone else and they treated him like an animal.

Levi stopped thrusting around when he heard his Alpha's voice. His shrieks switch to a pained whine, making sure to send the message to his Alpha that he is the being hurt. Truth be told, he is not and he is just so annoyed for being chained again with the drugs that make him feel fuzzy.

"Hey! Eren! Well, a lot of things happened but now that you are here, everything will be under control!" Hange gave a nervous giggle before moving to get the syringe on the raven's skin.

Eren didn't say a word and went to free Levi. The scientists gasped on his actions and tried to stop him.

"Stay away from that creature! He is dangerous!" They warned.

Eren ignored them and proceed to take off all the chains. Hange gave him the key with a smug smile while she nodded on the scientists on the sides. They stared with awe when Eren took off all the shackles, the muzzle, and the blindfold. They were all speechless when they saw the LRaven automatically clings to the Alpha and what's more? The Killing Machine is crying?!

Hange just rolled her eyes at the Omega's actions. He is clearly playing the victim in front of Eren. Though she knew it was the truth...

"What happened here?" Eren rubs the raven's back.

"Well, okay, it was my fault. I didn't inform the boss about Levi's awaken. He came to visit here and well..... Levi.. he kind of .... rip his arm off..."

"What?!" Eren pushes Levi on his shoulders so he can look at the Omega's eyes. And those eyes were spilling more tears. "Oh, no. Please, don't cry. I know you had your reasons."

"Puppy..." Levi sobs in response. "Poor puppy...."

"A puppy?" Eren glanced at the beta.

"When we are doing Levi's last test, our boss, Erwin, came and he wants to test something. Instead of vicious animals, he puts a harmless puppy in front of Levi and orders him to kill it. Levi was very hesitant but gave in after Erwin's booming orders and Levi did kill the puppy, that's when he went berserk and hurt everyone except me." Hange sighs at the memory. She can still remember that day, the day when she felt like a prey.

"Now that his dynamic was revealed, it explains his behavior. Omegas lived to care and bring life, his instincts to nurture and care kicked in that time." Hange continued.

"Wait! What?! His dynamic?!" The scientist with an ash blonde hair dared to speak up. Hange recalled that her name was Rico.

"Yes, believe it or not, this little guy is an Omega."

"That's impossible!" Rico paused when she heard a satisfied purr. Switching her gaze to Eren and Levi, her eyes widen. LRaven was being held in a bridal style with his face planted on the Alpha's neck and purring with content. "This is......"

"Levi already chooses him as a mate, we can't stop him now," Hange noted at her.

"But! We had ordered!" Another scientist butts in. "We must lock him away until the commander recovers!"

"What?! Lock Levi? You know that Levi is human and an Omega! His rights are stronger than yours!" Eren shouted at them. He can't blame Levi for what he did, that commander/boss is a jerk for forcing him to kill a puppy.

"As much as we want to keep you two together, we can't. We are just doing our jobs, Mr.?" Rico raised a brow at him.

"Eren. Eren Jeager. I am Hange new assistant," he glared at the scientist before a turn to Levi. "Hange?"

"I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do..."

"What?!"

"Eren, they are just doing their jobs and so am I. And I think Levi needs some rest after a lot of things happened here."

"But! But....." Eren trailed off. Yes, Levi is dangerous but he deserves to live and be free as well as the other fighting machines on the underground. But what can he do? Levi did a pretty good damage to earn this. Eren just took a deep breath and looked down at Levi. "I think.... Hange's right.."

Levi's eyes widen at his Alpha's decision. He can't just let this person put him to sleep again.

"Levi, I know what your thinking and that doesn't mean that I'll leave you. I'll be always there to check your breathing and heart rate. Every day."

Levi lowers his head with disappointment. He thought that Alpha will defend him but he thought wrong. He nods slowly.

Eren can hear the scientists gasped at their interaction. What do they think?! Can't Levi understand? Well, they are wrong!

"Is it okay if I'm the one that will make you sleep?" Eren ask when he saw Hange took a syringe. Levi just gave him a pained smile before lying down on the table again. Eren felt his heart bleeds.

"I'm sorry, Levi." He took the syringe from Hange and injected it on the raven's pulse. He watches as Levi slowly drifted to sleep.

***

Eren came home depress with his hands full. He took back home the dresses that he gave to Levi. He surely gonna miss that little raven. He felt helpless, he knew that Levi was asking him for help but what did he do? He put him to sleep just like what those scientists do and he felt awful. It's like he's the one who took Levi's freedom. But what can he do? He needs money and work.

Setting down the box, Eren flopped on the couch. The silence of his apartment was ripped by the sound that came from the doorbell.

"Coming..." Eren said like a burden. Dragging his feet to the door, he opened the door and got knocked out of his feet and landed in his back it was quite painful but the pain got away when he saw the person who knocked him out and now is hugging him.

"Levi?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Eren thought that he was dreaming, after the day's event he is surely exhausted physically and emotionally. He must have passed out on the couch or something. Maybe he didn't make it on the couch, maybe he passed out on the front door. Maybe he is seeing things, there is no way that this is Levi on top of him.

"Alpha?" Levi poked on his cheek repeatedly.

Eren snapped and quickly stands up without the care of the raven on his chest. The good thing is Levi was quick to wrap his arms around the Alpha's neck and locking his ankles on the other's waist.

Eren is panicking like fuck. How did Levi get here?! He's supposed to be sleeping! The brunet carries the clingy raven to the couch before he closes the door and locked it, dashing to the windows he pulls down the blinds. Once every window is cover, Eren paced around with his hands on his hair.

It was not a dream Levi is here! In his apartment, in hospital clothes! Should he call Hange?! If he will they might send Levi back to sleep. Not to mention that he is now hiding the killing machine in his apartment! Will the government hunt him down?! Eren felt like he's going to have a panic attack, he knew better than panic he needs to think this through.

"Levi, how did you get here?" Eren felt his heart stopped when the couch is empty but he recovers when he saw the tiny Omega is looking with awe at his fish tank.

"God, I thought you ran off," Eren fell on the couch, hands rubbing on his face he debates whether he contact Hange or not.

Speak of the devil his phone rang and Hange's name is flashing on his screen.

Levi never saw such creature. He fought animals with four legs all the time but he never fought anything like this. They are weird as they swam inside the glass with water, they all have beautiful colors and... and.. what are those things called? They look like a cape that moves with them when they move, it was mesmerizing.

What happens if he pets one?

"Hello, Hange."

'Eren is Levi is with you now?' Concern was written all over his voice.

"Yes, his here in my apartment. I don't know how he gets here. What should I do?! Will the government hunt me down?!"

'Hey, chill. Okay, I'm relieved he reach your place with no trouble and no, I don't think the government will hunt you down.'

"What makes you think of that?!" Eren hardly believes that Hange is not panicking right now.

'Mainly because you are in charge of him, there are no rules stating that you'll only get data from him on the underground lab only~'

"Hange are you serious?!"

'Look, Levi was sent to sleep because we can't control him or at least tame him but I think we already had a solution to that problem. And that solution is you~' Hange sang on the line.

"What?!"

'When Rico and her gang left, Levi woke up and asked me where were you. So, I said that you went home early and then he dashed out, of course, I told him to stop and offered him clothes first.'

 

"You let him escape?!" What kind of woman is this?!

'I can't stop him even if I tried, I'm just glad that he reached there safely. And! I didn't let him escape, it'd just like moving to another office or something... Are you still with me?'

"So he's practically gonna live here?"

'Yep! I'll just send all your equipment there~'

"Wait! Hange!" Eren was answered by beeps.

Rubbing his face he glances over at the Omega near his tank. He didn't notice that Levi took a chair from the kitchen, he didn't notice that the raven scooped one of his fish and now on his bare hands while he pets it's head like a dog.

"Levi! No!"

Levi jerked at Eren's warning, making him loosen his grip on the fish. With the fish's slimy body, it slips out of the raven's grasp and landed on the floor. Eren bolted out of the couch and catch the poor thing, returning it back to the tank he signed heavily.

"Levi, these are fishes." He pointed at the tank. "The will die if you take them out of the water. And we don't pet them like dogs."

Levi gasped at the information, he could have killed that poor thing. Lowering his head he apologizes at Eren and the fish.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Eren smiled down at him and pats his head. "And Hange said that will be doing all your checkups here."

Levi lightens up at the news. He's going to live with his Alpha and the "fishes".

"I guess, umm... Welcome home Levi."

Levi launches himself and hugged Eren tightly. Hearing the word home sounds so nice and his future mate wants him under his roof. Levi can't contain his happiness.

"Well, I guess we should celebrate. Hey, Levi have you tasted ice cream before?" Eren tried to loosen the Omega grip called hug. Levi looks up at him with curiosity and excitement, and Eren must admit, it's nice seeing Levi this happy.

In the kitchen, he placed a bowl full of vanilla ice cream in front of Levi. The raven didn't think twice and shove a half of spoon on his mouth. Levi flinched at the sudden chill but quickly switched to delight when the sweetness came it and the ice cream melts in his mouth.

"Good?" Eren asked as he scoops some on his bowl.

Levi shakes his head with a smile and took a spoon full on his bowl.

"Ummm, I wouldn't do that if I-" but it was too late the spoon reached the Omega's mouth. "Okay, I tried to warn you."

Levi flitched. Putting both palms on his forehead he tried to rub the brain freeze off with a whine. Instead of helping, Eren laughs at him.

"I'm home!"

Eren froze while Levi growls at the threat.

Aw shit. Eren needs a raise for this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I'd like to thank you again for all the kudos, comments and the bookmarks. I can't believe this fic hits 400+ kudos!
> 
> I love you all. Please enjoy this chapter!

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!!!

Eren was about to stand and hide Levi somewhere on the cabinets when Mikasa came just in time with a bag of groceries.

Silence.

Her eyes narrowed at Levi, and the Omega gladly returned with a glare. Levi doesn't like this stranger, he did have a hint that his Alpha is not living alone base on the scents around the house. Levi also didn't smell Eren's blood on her, which explains that they are not siblings but there are also no signs that the two have any romantic interest based on the scents on the apartment. The house is full of scents of friendship and companionship. But Levi is not sharing his Alpha no matter what Eren's relationship with her. He only met his Alpha just a few days ago, he deserves all the attention.

Eren steps in, blocking the death glares. "Hi! Mikasa!" he tried to act cool but he's is panicking internally.

"Who is that?" Mikasa raises a brow at Levi.

"He's- ah, he is-"

"Mate," Levi butts in.

"What?!" Mikasa turns to Eren with disbelief. Her dark eyes look deep into his soul. Eren hated that so much, it was like Mikasa will dug up his brain just to know the truth.

"Yes!" Eren spits out. He can't think of another excuse that will allow Levi to stay for free. "Yes! He's my mate!"

Mikasa expression softens as she looks back in fourth at her brother and the weird Omega on the dining table. She knew this day will come but she is not ready. Eren will likely leave and have a family of his own and she will be alone like what happened when she was a child. She wanted Eren to be happy but she was with Eren first! This Omega will have to pass her standards first before taking Eren away from her.

The Omega had this smug smile on his face, standing up from his chair he hugged Eren from his back and stick his tongue out to her.

"What the fuck?!" Mikasa cursed. She had the urge to punch that midget in the face if Eren wasn't there between them.

"He didn't mean it! He was being playful today. Haha. ha. ha." Eren just threw all the possible reasons for her. Levi must have learned it from Hange.

"Well, apart from that childish gesture. Why is he wearing a hospital gown?" Mikasa stared at Levi from top to bottom.

Fuck. Eren totally forgot to change Levi's clothes. What should he say that will make Mikasa less suspicious? Before he can construct something believable, Mikasa beat him in the finish line.

"And when did you met him?! Does he have some kind of mental illness or something?! Did you help him escape?! When did you do all of that?!" Mikasa listed down, not waiting for the Alpha to answer.

Levi growled at her. Number one, he is not sick on the head, this 'Mikasa' must have one because of her imaginations.

"You dare growled at me?!" Mikasa raised her voice, her scent covers the room but it didn't make the Omega submit. Now the two of them are growling at each other.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Eren pushes Mikasa away and unlocked Levi's hands on his waist. "Stop it! Both of you!" Eren growled, releasing his own scent to overpower Mikasa's and showing everyone who's boss. "I said STOP!"

That broke the two's silent war. Levi whimpers and lowers his head while Mikasa just held her head high. Eren can feel a headache coming, these two are a handful, plus, this is just their first meeting!

"Okay, first let's start with the basics. Mikasa, this is Levi." he gestures to the Omega. "And Levi this is Mikasa my sister," when Levi looks up to him with a confuse face Eren added, "my adopted sister."

"Okay, so to answer your questions Mikasa. I met Levi on a hospital while I brought my boss there because he lost his arm in an accident and I found him alone in his room. He just survived cancer but he had no families in here, that explains the hospital gown, so I took him with me and make sure that he'll enjoy his life today cancer free. So please, be easy on him," Eren practically begs. He was able to come up with a solution which he based on his favorite soap opera.

Mikasa frowns, feeling guilty about what she did. That might explain why the Omega didn't submit to her scent, this midget is a fighter.

"Sorry... I didn't know, Levi." she sighs. "But you are quite rude so, sorry not sorry."

"Mikasa!" Eren thought they'll finally gonna get along but knowing Mikasa it will be hard. Levi came up to him and hugged him from his back, acting that he was the victim with innocent eyes.

If playing along will make his Alpha happy, Levi will never think twice that girl just have to deal with it.

"So, he'll be living here?"

"Yes," Eren froze afterward, they don't have a guest room so he will have to let Levi sleep with him. He knew that Levi won't mind but Eren seriously needs to clean up his room.

He felt Levi giving out a satisfied purr. It was calming though and nice, Eren can fall asleep with that. Feeling his eyes grew heavy, Eren yawns. He's so sleepy which is a big question to him. Feeling his knees grew weak, he slid on the floor. He saw Mikasa's shock expression before he drifted to sleep.

Mikasa stared down at her bother, then looking up to the Omega. She is not sure if this 'Levi' did this to her brother but she had this feeling in her gut that this 'Levi' is not normal. "What did you do to him?!"

Levi just continues to glare at her while taking small steps towards her like a predator cornering his prey.

Mikasa backs away as the Omega approaches her. She can easily put this Omega in his place if she wanted to but he was Eren's Omega and the cancer thingy, not to mention her Alpha tells her not to hurt an Omega.

Levi stopped until they are face to face, not really because of the height difference but still, it made the female Alpha tremble at his presence. Levi just wants to make everything clear before he accidentally kills this girl.

"Eren is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments kept me alive!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New update again!
> 
> And I would like to tell you something about myself..... I LOVE GOLDFISH!
> 
> Back at home we had 6 ponds! And I'm still craving to have an aquarium. 
> 
> That will be all! Enjoy!

"No!" Mikasa firmly stated.

Levi eyes widens at her, usually people will run for their lives when he just glares at them. This girl just won't back down like he wanted, well Levi will have to fix that. No one is getting between him and Eren.

"You may be Eren's mate but I am his sister, I knew him more than you do. And you are not taking Eren away without my consent." Mikasa cross her arms. "You have to go through me!"

Levi 'tsk' at the reminder. This girl is special to Eren, he can't just stab her and drag her body in the incinerator but this girl is pissing him off. With a growl he turns his back to her, what she didn't know is that Levi is just waiting for her to lower her guard. What? Levi won't admit defeat that easily.

When he sense that the female Alpha relaxes, he took the opportunity and pounce on Mikasa. 

Mikasa gave a surprise yelp when Levi force her down on the floor. She screams as Levi started pulling her hair, she tried to elbow the midget but it didn't stop Levi from pulling her hair painfully. Levi can do more than this but he won't risks on getting scolded by his Alpha for hurting his sister-in-law to be.

The groceries scattered on the floor when the Omega knock her down. Mikasa was able to grab Eren's favorite juice spray, it was a spray with flavors and it turns your tongue or skin into the color of it's flavor. Mikasa grasp the blueberry flavor and sprayed it on the Omega's face.

Levi recoiled in contact and rubs the juice away from his eyes which only makes his hands blue.

"You're crazy!!! I know that you are not normal!!! Enough of your magic tricks and wake my brother up!!! Or you'll get more of these on your pale face!!!" Mikasa readies a strawberry and a grape spray on both hands.

Growling, Levi set his eyes on the open bottle of salt on the floor. With his quick feet, he dash to the pile of salt and took two handfuls and threw it on Mikasa while the female Alpha also aims the spray on him.

The battle was endless.

Both of them took cover on their respective furniture. Levi scored on the ball of cabbage and hits Mikasa's face dead on. While Levi got hit by ladle and a box of soap on the head.

When they ran out of things to throw, Levi launches himself again, pinning Mikasa on the floor and pulls the girl's hair mercilessly. Her scream is his favorite. She would thrust around but Levi is well trained in situation like this, during certain test on the lad he often gets pinned by animals bigger than him. He learn to pinned them first during those test. 

Mikasa was able to scratch his chest and kick his stomach while she thrust around. Though Levi can't fell pain it was uncomfortable, so he bit Mikasa on her arm as revenge.

"You savage!!!!" Mikasa pulls his hair, she curses as the raven strands just slips through her fingers. She really needs to cut her hair if this kind of fight will continue.

A groan came from Eren and the both of them stilled like a statue, when Eren starts to move the two ravens immediately cleans up the mess as quickly as possible but they didn't have time to clean themselves.

Eren blinks as his vision started to clear. "Augh, what happened?" Eren asks still daze from sleep.

He has hoist unexpectedly on both arms and lets him sit on the chair. He blink. Once. Twice. Thrice. 

"What the hell happened?!" 

Mikasa and Levi is standing side by side, both with an innocent smile on their faces. Maybe Eren started seeing things because Levi's face was blue with hints of purple on his right cheek, his raven hair has a patch of pink in them. His hospital gown also had purple and pink hues on it.

And Mikasa. Is that salt on her hair? She looked like she stumbled into a huge cat fight, her hair is everwhere. There was also a single cabbage sticking on her hair. 

"Nothing grand actually," Mikasa reassures him but Eren highly doubt it. He also saw Levi nodding in agreement. "You were too tried and slept on the floor, so we let you sleep while we..... get to know each other. Right Levi?" Mikasa forced herself to smile at Levi, which the Omega greatly plays along.

"What really happened here?" Eren pressed. "Mikasa you look like you joined a cat fight and Levi looks like he joined a color run!"

"What do you mean? We look fine." Mikasa said innocently.

"What?! Alright! I gave up, I'm not seeing things here. I'm just tired. Yeah, right. I'm going to bed," Eren held both hands up and went to his room.

Levi was hot on his heels but he was pulled back on the collar of his gown. "Where do you think you're going? Eren needs some rest." Mikasa scolds.

Levi shoved her aside which is a bad choice. Mikasa just had it, she grabs the Omega on the shoulder and threw him with too much force than she expected, she didn't except that the Omega is as light as a paper. Levi landed right on the stand of the aquarium, knocking the whole display on the other side.

The glass didn't break but there was a huge crack on the middle. The water polled on the floor with all the fish hopping and gasping for life.

Mikasa stared in shock with both hands covering her mouth, on the other hand, Levi was whimpering while he tries to save the fish but they just hop out of his grasp. He can't stop his eyes from watering, he saw how Eren freaked out when he scooped one of the fish. He doesn't want Eren to-

Both of them flinches when the bedroom door opens, revealing a very worried Eren. "What the hell happened now?!"

His eyes focused on Levi who is currently on his knees on the poll of water with a fish on his hands. 

"Levi," anger rolls on the brunet's voice.

Levi can't stop the tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for everything!!!

Eren definitely needs a raise for this, he doesn't know how Levi knocked the aquarium out but he knew for sure that Levi put him to sleep and he and Mikasa fights after he doze off.

He was stunned at first when he woke up on the floor and saw the two's appearance but after some thinking he figured out that it was Levi's purring that puts him to sleep. The very destroyed groceries and Mikasa's argument about Levi following to him to his room gave him a clear message that the two were fighting.

It's obvious that Mikasa doesn't want Levi around. Eren is not mad at him, more like he was just annoyed. Very annoyed. His precious aquarium fell and now it has a huge crack on it! 

He locked Levi on his room just in case before the Omega will make more damages.

"Where did you get him? Did you just pick him out in the streets! Does he really had cancer? He looks too healthy to me.." Mikasa continues to mumble as she mops the floor.

They manage to save all the fish, Eren's pets have to live on a cooler box for now.

"Mikasa please stop. Let's just finish this before it gets worst," Eren said under his breath, he's too tried for this.

They were mopping the floor and they have to move a few things but nothing was damage by the water so far. 

"He's crazy Eren!" 

Eren gave a tried sigh. Levi is not crazy, he was under that lab for who knows how long and was trained to fight for the government, he can't blame Levi if he was too overwhelm with his current freedom but it was a handful for Eren. He can't control the raven to a certain extent, Levi might think of him as an ideal Alpha for now, doing everything to please his Alpha but what happens if Levi gets aggressive and possessive to the point that he'll kill anyone on sight? Eren can't control that. 

He looks over his sister who is still complaining about the Omega again. Levi can kill her anytime if the Omega wants to. Eren gulps, Levi was known as the killing machine, he is dangerous. He had to warn Mikasa, he had to, Mikasa was his only family he can't risks Mikasa's safety. 

"Alright, I'm saying this now. I don't like him, Eren. I want you to be happy because you found for mate but there's something not right with him." Mikasa took a cloth and wipes the floor dry.

"Mikasa, please don't provoke him."

"I knew it, he's crazy."

"Alright! Maybe... It was the drugs side effects. You knew how those strong drugs has side effects, it must have affect his brain." Eren hoped that his reason was believable, he had to admit that Levi is crazy now. Levi might over react at new things so it is safe to call to him crazy and to stop Mikasa from questioning more. "And that's the thing, we are not sure what he's thinking, he might hurt you if you push him too much so please just..."

"I know I get it, you love him and all." Mikasa rolls her eyes.

"He's dangerous Mikasa. I mean it." 

"Then why did you took him in if you knew how dangerous he is?! Do you really love him Eren? Or you're just doing this because you pity him? Are you even attracted to him? If both of you were mates, where's the bonding marks?" Mikasa stopped what's she's doing and looks him in the eyes.

Hange mentioned that Levi and him were "fated mates", however, Eren didn't feel anything but pity on the Omega, not just Levi of course but the whole subjects under the project. He was fond of Levi at first because he thought that Levi's innocence is cute, during that time they are safe inside the lab but now Levi is no longer in the lab and there are so much to worry about. Even if he doesn't answer Mikasa reads him like an open book.

"You....don't?"

Eren averted his gaze and that's all what Mikasa needs.

"Eren you don't need to take responsible for this, maybe he mistaken you for his mate. We can still call a therapeutic house to accommodate him. He'll be in good hands," Mikasa offered.

"No, Mikasa. I can't do that." Eren whispers. His job is Levi, he can't get rid of him. He could ask Levi to return to the underground but there is still a chance that he will found Levi on his apartment now that the raven knows where he lives. "I just.... I need to talk to him and set some rules of sort."

"Eren.... You shouldn't push yourself too much if you don't want to take care of him..."

"Mikasa just.... Please," that's all he can say, if he talks more he might let out the whole truth.

"Okay," Mikasa sighs. "I won't provoke him anymore if that will lessen your problems. I still don't understand why are you still doing this even if you don't love him though."

"It's complicate." Eren wipes the sweat on his forehead. He's so tired.

***

Tears falls freely on Levi cheek. He tried to say sorry for damaging the Alpha's tank but Eren quickly made his way out and lock Levi inside without looking on the raven's watery eyes.

That is not the only reason why he's crying.

He heard everything, even if he doesn't stick his ear on the door he can hear the two people in the other room because of his heighten senses. 

He doesn't want to listen from the very beginning so he helped himself a shower on Eren's bathroom and wore the Alpha's fresh clothes but he can still hear them despite the distractions he does. 

Levi knew that Eren just confirmed that he had mental issues so the Alpha can cover him up but it still hurts. He can still behave if Eren wants him to.

But the pain didn't stopped there, it only grew more and more intense as the conversation follows through. 

He's not dangerous, Levi doesn't want to be in the first place. He's an Omega and he can also take care of his Alpha if needed. Levi just needs to learn how to care than to fight. 

It hurts.

Especially the part where Eren didn't answer when Mikasa ask his Alpha if he had feelings for him. He began to question himself more than he ever had.

Is he not pretty enough to attract his Alpha?

Is Eren only nice to him because he felt sorry for him?

Is Levi is just nothing but a burden now that his under Eren's roof?

Questions and insecurity rose as he think deep. 

Maybe he should leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, these writers block are a real pain. T^T

"Levi, let's eat-" Eren stops when he saw his bedroom empty, he rushes to the bathroom but found it empty. "Levi!" he calls out but there is no reply.

"What happened?" Mikasa pops her head in the doorway.

"Levi is gone!" Eren searches the room, opening each dresser and looking under the bed. Levi, could be hiding right? But seeing his open window made his heart stop. "Oh, no. What have I done?" Eren paced around, pulling his hair.

After the recent events Levi must have blamed himself and decided to leave. And it was all Eren's fault, he should have done something to ease the Omega, he should have explained instead of locking the Omega in his room. Eren dash on the front door and quickly wears his shoes.

"Eren calm down, maybe he's just hiding somewhere...." Mikasa suggests. She doesn't like seeing Eren so worried like this because it made her think that maybe... Eren does have feelings for the Omega and that frightens her.

"No, this is all my fault. I should have let him know that everything will be okay, instead I..... I have to find him." Before he opens the door he faced his sister. "Stay here in case he comes back and Mikasa please just.... understand him. Please."

Mikasa eyes widen at her brother's tone. Eren was.... scared. She doesn't know if it was for her or for Levi. She purses her lips before nodding her head.

"Thank you," Eren hugs her before he runs out of the apartment.

* * *

 

"Levi!" Eren shouted, eyes darting around the street.

He doesn't care if all of the people are looking at him, he needs to find Levi. Levi might be angry and there is a possibility that he will transfer that anger to someone else. Oh, Eren hopes that the Omega is not angry at him, though it's fine if Levi is mad at him since Eren deserves it. It is much better than Levi will show his anger at him since Eren will get paid when he got hurt.

He follows the way he used when he goes to work, he tried to trace that Omega's scent but it was difficult with all the other people's scent. He went to a halt when he doesn't trace the Omega's scent.

"Levi.... Where are you?" his eyes darts around the street full of people. He fishes his phone in his pocket and dials Hange's number. He impatiently taps his foot when he waited for the scientist to answer.  
Someone taps the small of his back, Eren turns and harshly said, "What?!"

Eren eyes widen when he saw the person who taps his back. Hange picks up and greets him cheerfully and ask him what's up. "Ummmm, nothing." Eren ended the call and returns his phone on his pocket. His teal eyes gaze up and down on the person in front of him.

The said person was Levi in a yukata? He looks so proud of his current clothes, he even had a flower accessory clipped on his raven hair. The Omega wore a full set, from head to toe even the paper bag he had had Japanese themed prints on it.

Levi is so happy to see his Alpha looking for him, Eren looks worried too. He can't help but giggle.

Levi was on his way back to the underground lab when his head is filled with insecurity. He stops at a glass display and checks his face on the reflection when he saw the book in a display. The title said "How to be Beautiful", Levi quickly went inside and skim the book. He felt hopeful when he read the book, instead of moping around he decided to look pretty to win his Alpha again.

Levi left the store with full of confidence since he didn't have any money he just skims all the books that he likes. While he walks back to Eren's apartment, he saw a Japanese tea shop. The shop showcased a tea brewing challenge if one's tea recipe will attract the judges the winner will get a prize.

Levi recalls the book said that one of the steps on how to be beautiful is to try new things. So Levi joins the challenge and surprisingly he won. Mainly because he skimmed some tea books in the store before he left. He won the yukata and those Omegas in the tea shop were kind enough to help him wear it. They even gave him a bag to put Eren's clothes in.

It was not hard to find Eren around the streets, Eren's worried scent is literally everywhere.

Eren was speechless, he didn't expect to Levi like this. The Omega is cute, plus the yukata suits him well. Thought it is unsettling to wonder where the raven got it, would Levi steal?

Levi is looking up to him like he was expecting something. Eren snaps out. "You look beautiful in that yukata."

The Omega giggles. Eren had the urge to ask him where he got the clothes but the Alpha will let it slide and ask later. "Levi, I'm sorry. I was just annoyed. I know you didn't mean to knock the tank over. I already told Mikasa to lay low, for now, you know our situation right? I hope you understand."

Levi nods his head, now that he let his head cool off he perfectly understand Eren's doing. It was all for his safety. Eren cared about him and the Alpha said that he's beautiful in his yukata! Levi wants to jump into the sky of happiness. Levi pads his way on Eren's side and hooks his arm on Eren.

"Right, let's go home." Eren said, letting the Omega rest his head on his shoulder.

* * *

 

"I found him," Eren announce when they reach the apartment.

From the moment the door clicked open, Mikasa is already at the entrance. "Oh, that's good..." Mikasa stared Levi from head to toe. But she remains silent as the two enters.

"Now, let's eat. I'm starving." Eren sighs and proceed to the kitchen.

Levi happily follows him, but he pauses on his tracks when Mikasa calls out.

"Wait," Mikasa pulls something on his clothes on the back. Levi is about the growl at her but it turns into a surprised yelp when the clothes tighten on his waist. "I used to live in Japan, my mom always do this so that it won't fall off. I wear this a lot because my family is traditional and...."

Mikasa trials off, Levi glances back at her and he can see the sadness in her eyes. "Those days were the best...."

They ate dinner together with Eren asking Mikasa about school, Levi just listen to their conversation and listing down the things about Eren and his sister.

Mikasa went to her room early like the usual, she studies before she sleeps so Eren is used to it. Eren also went to his room with Levi, the package from Hange came and it's time for Eren to work.

Eren set all the machinery aside and covers them with a blanket, just in case Mikasa will see it and threw him more questions.

Now the big question is will they sleep together? Well, this is awkward. Eren can't sleep on the couch since he told Mikasa that they were mates."Levi, just pick any side that you want."

Eren grabs more extra pillows and threw it on the bed. Levi is still wearing his yukata and it looks like the Omega is not planning on taking it off.

"Ummmm, I think you should change. I have pajamas in here...." Eren felt hands caress his shoulders.

Levi guides him to sit on the bed, the Omega took a step back as well as turning his back on Eren. Eren stays silent and waits for what's to come.

Levi slowly loosen his yukata, the collar dips on his shoulder. Showing his flawless snow-white skin.

Oh shit, how will Eren handle this?!

 

[I think Levi looks like this in yukata](https://zerozakizen.tumblr.com/post/170524492455/i-tried-to-make-him-look-like-levi)

P.S. Just imagine that his eyes are blue~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta Lein_Honey who help me with their ideas to keep this story going!
> 
> Enjoy!

Why does it feel different this time?

Levi is not pouncing on him like the first time they met, and Levi is... dancing?

He is dancing with no music, but the grace and the movements---if Eren didn't know, he would have thought that Levi was a professional dancer. A stripper, to be exact.

Levi approached him in the bed with slow steps.

"Levi, wait." Eren held him by the shoulder. Levi looked back up at him, patiently waiting for Eren to say something.

"Where... Where on earth did you learn how to dance like that?!" Eren switched their positions, Levi sitting on the bed while he stands in front of him and holds the Omega in place.

Levi just gave him a thoughtful smile and held his hands out. "Alpha~"

"Yeah, yeah..." Eren sighs and fixes the Omega's yukata when he saw the red line on his bare chest. "Levi, where did you get this?"

Levi gazed down his chest and saw what the Alpha meant. He quickly covered himself and crawls under the covers on his side on the bed. Levi instantly regretted doing the dance, he totally forgot about the scratch he got from that devil woman. He can't let his Alpha see his imperfections.

Eren just rolled his eyes and grabs at the Omega's leg and pulled him out of the sheets. Levi tries to grab hold but it was too late. Eren sets him on his lap and instantly froze in place.

"Who did this to you?" Eren said again. If he added a little bit of an Alpha's tone into his demand, no one said anything about it.

Levi remains quiet, as much he wants the devil woman out of the house he doesn't want Eren to worry anymore.

"Is it Mikasa?"

Levi shook his head as a no.

"But shouldn't it be healing right now?" Eren ghost his fingers on the red scratch, making Levi jerk at the pain. He sighs. "Let's clean it before going to sleep."

Levi can hear the clear and utter exhaustion from his voice and decided to just obey the Alpha. Sitting still on the bed, he watched the Alpha rummage through cabinets, Eren coming back to him with a bottle of alcohol and a bag of cotton balls. It was not a mystery to Levi as to why he is not healing because he decided not to in the first place, so Eren can take care of him. But, due to the events that got him depressed, he forgot about it. He hardly even feels the sting at this point in time.

Though, now his mate is fussing over him! He's so happy. And even if Eren didn't fully take off his yukata, his Alpha still is touching him. Levi is content with that... for now.

"Ummm, Levi?" Eren looks up at him. Levi tilted his head in response. Eren took a deep breath before saying: "Where on earth did you... learn to dance like that?"

Levi squeals, pointing at the paper bag that he got from the teashop. Eren reaches over for it, giving it to the Omega. Levi took a business-like card and gave it to Eren.

Eren's face fell when saw the card. "Hot Heels is in need of dancers... Free training!"

Levi held his head high, very proud of his accomplishments. On the hand, Eren is mortified. "Levi, did you join and learned the dance?"  
Levi nods quickly with a smile on his face. Actually, he didn't stay long on that establishment. He just listened to the instructions and watched the demo. The Omega instructor danced seductively while taking off his clothes in front of an Alpha, and the Alpha seemed to have enjoyed the show very much. That gave Levi an idea as to how to get his Alpha back.

Because of Levi's excitement to dance in front of Eren, he learned the dance quickly, and then found the tea shop. The yukata is part of his plan because the clothing is easy to strip off his shoulders.

"Levi... Listen..." Eren finishes off and returned the bottle and the cotton to their place. He rubs the back of his neck as he tried to find the words. "What you did is..."

Eren wanted to tell Levi that what he did is inappropriate and that he shouldn't practice such things, but when seeing Levi, looking up to him with a gleam in his eye as he anticipated a praise. Eren took a deep breath, kneeling on the floor so Levi shouldn't crane his neck so much.

"The dance was beautiful, I really enjoyed it." Eren said with a proud smile while he reach out and messed with those raven locks.

Levi glows and gave him a beautiful smile. Right, Levi is doing these things just for him, just to impress his Alpha. Reflected, Eren decided to acknowledge more of Levi's efforts than scolding him when he clearly doesn't know right from wrong.

Levi's glow grows dim, though, as he then lowers his head and avoided Eren's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Eren cups his face, urging him to look at him.

"Sorry... Fish... Sister..." Levi fiddles with his fingers as his tongue tries to form the words.

Eren stared at him with shock, he completely forgot about those. He can't help but chuckle at the raven's cute apology, Levi was shocked to hear him laughing. "Oh, the fish were okay. I do need to buy them a bigger tank, though, because they are getting bigger. So, it's not big deal. As for Mikasa, she'll just have to deal with it, but through time, she will adjust and maybe you two can be friends; true be told, she's really a huge softy."

Levi gave him a shy smile. "And... for..." he stops himself and tries to look away but Eren prevents it.

"Hmm?" His teal eyes met gray ones.

"For... leaving..." Levi finally said, feeling every bit of shame.

Sighing, Eren hugs him tightly, Levi stiffening at the sudden action but relaxed after a few seconds and snuggles himself closer. "It's okay, not everything is your fault and I forgive you."

Levi purrs in utter happiness, not wanting to move but Eren eventually did. He almost whines at the lost of warmth but Eren spoons him soon again after settling them into the sheets. Levi snuggles closer, wishing that they will always stay like this. He can feel the fuzzy feeling in his chest grew as well as his love for this Alpha.

Eren reaches for the lamp and turns it off. The silence is comforting, only the sound of their breathing and Levi's drumming heart fills the space.

"Levi?" Eren ask, stroking the Omega's hair. Levi just purrs.

"Your dance was lovely, and so was your yukata." Eren smiles before kissing the Omega's nose.

Levi stared at him in the dark, shock written all over his face. Then a heavy blush filled his cheeks that Eren can almost see, even with the black of the night pouring through his windows.

Eren just laughs.

He really should teach Levi about right-wrong, appropriate and inappropriate. Maybe a field trip around the city tomorrow might be a great start.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta: Lein_Honey!

"We need to buy you your own shoes..." Eren reminded himself when he tries a different set of doll shoes on Levi's tiny feet.

These specific shoes were actually Mikasa's from when she was just a young, female Alpha who always had a hard time throwing her old stuff away. But none of them seems to fit the Omega's adorably dainty feet. The wooden sandals that Levi won at the tea brewing fit him well, but after a long walk it will surely hurt the raven's feet.

Eren slid the last pair of shoes out from inside the box, the pair is a simple pair of creamy-white doll shoes. "How about these? They look like they'd fit me."

Levi stands and test the shoes, and they prove to, in fact, perfectly fit him. Hopping around to tell the Alpha his answer, Levi looks more precious than the papers wrote about 'the killing machine' describes him as. Levi, wearing a denim dress, specifically his favorite, seems like a whole different person than what Eren had initially thought him to be like.

"Finally, but we still need to buy you new shoes though." Eren reaches for the sun hat and places it on top of Levi's head---just in case if someone from the government who knew about the project might recognize Levi. "So, are you ready?"

Levi squeals, running to Eren's side, then hooking his arm on the other's.

"Alright then, let's go." Eren says, guiding him out and locking the door before leaving. Mikasa went to school early and she had her own key so Eren doesn't have to worry about locking the door.

* * *

 

Levi was well-behaved during the cab ride, but he still jerked at sudden noises or glared at Alphas and Omegas with a strong scent on the street. Overall, though, he is well-behaved. Eren is so thankful about that.

They reach their destination and Levi's little nose scrunches up at the foul scent.

After a lot of thinking, Eren decided to take Levi to a zoo. Since its a weekday, it is not jam-packed with people; actually, it was pretty deserted.

"Come on," Eren tugged the Omega to a particular direction. He knew that Levi had heightened senses, he just thought that maybe Levi would control it during their field trip.

They stop at the huge glass cage of a tiger. Levi's instinct acts up, a growl coming from deep in his throat as he locks eyes with the predator. He approaches the tiger with slow steps before pouncing on it but halfway through his slow steps, he bumps his forehead painfully on the glass. A whine escapes his lips as he rubs his forehead.

Eren stared in shock before he broke into laughter. Levi pouted with a dark blush on his face, he must have looked so stupid in front of his Alpha. He wants to dig a hole and hide in there forever.

"I-I'm sorry, Levi... Ahaha... I didn't expect that you'd keep walking... Hahaha!" Eren gasped between laughter.

Levi pulled his hat downwards and hid his face. That was really embarrassing, and Eren saw all of it.

Eren had picked the zoo first because he remembered that the subjects under the fighting machine project, Levi for one, that their abilities were tested by forcing them to fight with big animals. This field trip's objective is to let Levi know that not all big animals are dangerous, some are actually very friendly, and he doesn't have to attack them.

Eren managed to finally stop laughing and approaches the raven that is currently hiding inside of his summer hat. Slowly lifting the hat, he saw Levi's very red face. "Levi? Are you okay?"

Levi nodded shyly.

Eren smiled and kisses his forehead, Levi's blush growing deeper. Levi averted his gaze as the now frightened tiger hurdles in the far side corner, the feline must have sensed Levi as a danger on its life.

"See that giant cat, Levi?" Eren said, pointing towards the now-scared animal. "See how beautiful it is?"

If his Alpha wants that tiger's skin then Levi is willing to get it for his Alpha. Levi's eyes narrowed at the beast. Eren notices it.

"You don't have to attack it, Levi, you are not in that lab anymore. No one is forcing you to fight."

Levi blinks at the information.

"They are safe in the cage Levi, employees feed them and take care of them. See? Beautiful, isn't it?"

Levi lowered his guard and looks at the beast in a different perspective. Elegant lines flow like water on the cat's fur, it was actually quite mesmerizing and beautiful.

"I think we should move on now," Eren guided Levi to the next room. The tiger looks stressed at Levi's presence, it would probably be best if they leave soon.

Levi's eyes linger on the beast before it was out of sight.

Eren surely didn't expect this one. All the animals are afraid of Levi, the Omega's presence only made them run away, even the fearsome crocks. Levi's frown grew as they passed on every enclosure and seeing each animal running for their lives, sometimes they just found the enclosure empty because the animals were hiding.

Eren found a bunny den where visitors are allowed to touch the bunnies. Surely those cute puffballs would not get scared. But, sadly, he was wrong---the bunnies were terrified, all huddled up in the corner.

Levi looks at the cute fuzzballs, but never took a step forward, since it would only scare them anymore.

Eren is not having any of this, though. He marches across the den and took one bunny out of the huddle. The bunny thrust around in his hands as the Alpha brought him to Levi.

Levi stared in awe at the small creature but never dared to touch it.

"Levi, it's okay to hold it with your hands." Eren offers the bunny.

Levi looks at him, simply asking the Alpha silently if it was really okay for him to do it. Eren nods with a smile like he didn't see how all the animals were trembling in fear because of Levi's presence alone.

Levi holds out his hands and Eren gave him the bunny. The bunny froze in place like it was waiting for its death, but when Levi didn't cage the bunny in his hands, the little ball jumped out and hopped away like his life depended on it.

Levi stared at the bunny running away from as it hides under the pile of hay. Taking a deep, quivering breath, the raven runs out of the den with his head down.

"Hey! Levi, wait!" Eren chases after him. When the raven was within reach, he manages to hold the Omega's arm and forces him to stop in his tracks.

Levi's eyes are streaming with uncontrollable tears. He lowered his head again but Eren cups his face with both of hands and forces him to look at up at him.

"Look, I'm still here with you. I'm not afraid of you, see? I'm not scared and I'm not running away like those animals did." Eren smiled at him, his thumbs brushing away the tears from the Omega's face. "I'm here."

Levi's broke his silent cry, he was weeping and sobbing louder than ever. He steps closer to Eren, hugging him and crying into his chest. Eren hugs him tighter as if protecting from the dangers of the world.

"I'm here."

Levi loved him so much.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! Writer's block is killing me.
> 
> And I thank everyone who bookmarked, comments, hits and kudos. Especially the comments I can't thank you enough you guys always made my day.
> 
> I just finished reading Hazy Memories by ReluctantHero. It's so good it inspired me to write! It's the first thing on my bookmarks if you're interested.
> 
> So okay. This chapter is not much but things will get going after this, hehehe.
> 
> Again thank you and enjoy!

Eren will do anything to take that frown off of Levi's face. After they left the zoo, Levi had been down despite his reassurance. 

He did everything to avert the other's attention. They walk side by side like a clingy couple and holding hands but none made the Omega smile or blush. As far as the Alpha can remember Levi blushed instantly when he initiate on intimate gestures.

Levi doesn't care anymore. He was designed to kill anyway mind as well accept it, so what if those cute animals afraid of him? He had Eren but... 

But the idea hurts him too much. 

Their silent walk was torn by a baby's cry. Levi's world stopped. His eyes followed the Omega who just passed them. She was holding the crying baby on her arms, confusion painted on her face at the mystery why her baby cried out of nowhere.

What if his own baby is afraid of him? That his presence can bring fear and they will cry every time he goes near them. No, Levi can't live with that.

"Levi, look it's okay." Eren  
said almost pleading as he wipe Levi's tears tainted face.

Levi didn't realized that he was crying again. More tears came and he wept shameless right in the street. He felt arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hard chest. He buried his face on the Alpha's chest, hearing the other's heartbeat. The sound eventually calmed him down.

"I think we should end our field trip for today." clearly Levi is not up to it now and Eren wouldn't pushed things, he would be gentle with Levi through this phase until the raven can blend in. 

They reached home without a problem. Levi fell asleep during the ride. Eren carried him to his room and made sure that the Omega is comfortable before slipping on his side of the bed with his laptop. The Alpha decided to buy Levi some shoes, clothes and other necessities online.

When he was done, he fished his phone and called Hange. 

"Hello! How's it going in there Eren my boy!" Hange literally screamed. Eren just hope that Levi won't wake up during his call with her.

"Well, I can ask- wait, no. I demand a raise." he said flatly.

"Okay! Not a problem!" Wow, that was a quick one, Eren made sure to give her a mug saying: Best Boss In The World! "So, how's Levi?"

"He's fine. Maybe. Actually, a lot happened." Eren sighed as he recalled everything that happened. 

He told Hange about Levi fighting with his sister. His broken fish tank which is still a mystery to him how it actually broke but he got a hit that Mikasa should have the blame. How Levi ran away then came back in yukata and learned how to dancing like a stripper. That part made Hange angry to why Eren didn't record the raven's dancing. Eren also noted about their field trip on the zoo, how the animals where afraid of Levi. 

"Wow, a lot did happened."

"I know, if Levi is going to stay with me he had to blend in. Otherwise, we'll be in big trouble." 

Eren knew that he can't hide Levi inside his apartment forever. The raven might develop curiosity of the outside world and explore. Of course, Levi is still not fit for society. Plus, the government might take him away and put him to sleep if they found out that the most dangerous human experiment is on the loose, glaring and growling at people on the streets.

"Other than the animals in the zoo, how did other people reacted to him?" Hange ask with interest.

"The zoo was deserted then and we met a very few people on street, plus, Levi was not feeling well during that time. But during the car ride, Levi tends to jerk and growl at anyone he laid eyes."

"I see, did he also did the same to your sister?"

"Yeah, he growls at Mikasa when she barely even showed herself."

"I see the problem and I know the solution! Listen Eren, Levi is doing those things because he can see them as a threat."

"I understand if he saw Mikasa as a threat but random people? Who didn't even do a thing to him" Eren reasoned. 

"Oh, Eren. Sometimes you're so slow in topics like these," Hange sighed.

"Then tell me."

"Levi is being overprotective of you. Very overprotective, he he sees everyone is a threat to his relationship with you."

Eren hates to admit it but Hange was correct. Back in the lab, Levi did things to won him over and now out in the real world, the Omega had to compete with other people and it started with Mikasa. Eren sighs and rub his temples. 

"I think the best way to stop Levi from growling like a savage dog is: you have to show to him that he belongs to you."

"I can do that but there's another problem. While we are walking down the street an Omega with a baby passed us and the baby instantly cried. I saw Levi reaction and it was not good."

Levi might not know it but Eren saw him when that baby started to cry and he doesn't want to see the raven looking like that again. The Omega looks so broken, defeated like his world just crumbled down on him and it hurts Eren to see Levi like that.

"Oh, I see what you mean and what Levi was thinking then."

"So, you think that Levi's own baby will be afraid of him?"

"Will never know until he has one. There as fifty-fifty chance, the baby will not be afraid because Levi is his mother or the baby will be terrified because Levi was equipped with a predatorial aura. Ah! This will be my new project! Eren I need you to impregnate Levi like right now!" Hange demanded.

"What?!"

"Could it be that the baby will also carry Levi's killing machine abilities?!" Hange babbles on.

Eren turn off his phone. Hange maybe his boss but he doesn't give shit now. His angry at the fact she will study Levi when he get pregnant and the baby as well?! That's horrible. He thought Hange will be different but she's the same! Levi is an Omega, human being not a guinea pig. If only Eren can save the rest of the subjects he will but Levi is a good start.

Levi stirred from his spot. He rubs the sleep in his eyes and stared at Eren's pissed expression.

"You are not going back on that lab," It came out as an order.

"Okay..." Levi lifts the cover just above his eyes to hide a blush. He is more willing to stay with Eren.


	17. Chapter 17

"Levi, I'll be going out for while, are sure you'll be alright on your own?" Eren asked as he tied his shoes.

The rest of the day they busied themselves putting away the clothes and stuff that Eren bought online. The Alpha hardly believed that he bought too much for Levi, the stuff came in a total of four boxes. Only to discovered that some of the packages were from Hange.

While cleaning the mess, his phone rang. It was Armin and he wanted to talk to him. After all, everything that happened Eren almost forgot about Armin. There is a big possibility that Armin knew what Levi has done to his boss and him hiding Levi in secret.

Levi nodded with a smile.

"Okay, just- uh, just continue putting away the clothes and don't open those packages," he pointed at the three boxes. "They're from Hange and I'm not sure if there even safe to open."

"Okay," Levi replied.

"I'll be back in swift. Don't go anywhere, don't let anybody in except for Mikasa. I already texted her that I'll be gone for a while. If you're hungry, there are leftovers in the frig and when you heat it up in the microwave make sure-"

"Eren, go." Levi rolled his eyes at him. He's not a stupid kid how can burn the house down when he's left alone.

"Okay, I'll be really, really quick."

"Go," Levi literally push him out of the house.

Levi rolled his eyes again and locked the door. Without a second thought, he moves to the living room and unpacked all his clothes.

****

It was 4 in the afternoon when Levi heard the door unlocked. He raced to the door only to found Mikasa. With a groan, Levi returns to his room.

"What is all this mess?!" Mikasa exclaimed. The living room is a mess, plastic packaging and Styrofoam were scattered everywhere and the empty boxes just sat there in the corner.

She eyed Levi who completely ignored her and disappeared into the room. She knew her brother is messy and you have to force him to clean but she thought things will go well because Eren's mate will live with them and she will have a permanent helper with the cleaning.

No, she is not cleaning any of the mess. She is mentally drained in school and more willing to bang the Omega's door, demand him out and clean the mess he or Eren made. But she can't have that, she already gave her word to Eren.

She took her phone and searched for something on the net. There she found an article: How to Motivate Someone to Clean. She read the article and thought her plan. There is a huge possibility that it won't work, mainly because Levi is not a child but it is worth the shot.

"Boy! Look at this mess!" She exclaimed making sure that the Omega in the other room can hear. Also pretending to be surprised. "Eren won't be happy to see this when he gets home."

When Mikasa didn't hear anything from the other room she changed her tactic. She rests her back against the door. "Look, Eren can be messy at times. Okay, all the time. And I can't keep up with it now that I'm going to school. So, all I'm asking if you could help me clean his room and the house."

She can hear some movements in the room and she continued with her top topic. "Did you know how many germs are in Eren's room? Germs that can give any sorts of life-threatening illness to your Alpha?!"

Mikasa almost got thrown forward when the door suddenly opened. Levi standing right there shaking, fear in his eyes.

"Help me," it almost came out as a plea.

"Of course, I will and did you know that those Styrofoam can cause allergies?" She pointed at the Styrofoam scattered on the floor. Levi tensed at the sight.

Mikasa thank the gods that her tactic worked, however, there is a voice behind her head saying that she overdid it but she shakes it off.

"Right this way," she leads Levi to the kitchen and gave all the stuff he needs to clean Eren's room and the living room. "I'll get Eren's laundry while you clean. I'll just dump them in the laundry shop and I'll help you with the rest."

Levi practically ignored her again but this time he is busy cleaning. An apron tied around his waist, gloves on both hands, a cloth covering his nose and another one on his head. Now, Levi looks more like a housewife.

Mikasa swiftly took all her brother's laundry and went downstairs. When she was dumping the clothes in the machine her eyes caught something familiar mixed on Eren's heap of clothes.

It was one of the tiny dresses that Carla gave her. "What is this still doing here? I thought Eren already....."

Mikasa dug into her memory and tried to retrieved what was Levi is wearing today. Yes, she knew that tiny dress. Digging into Eren's laundry, she saw more of those tiny dresses. She took one of her favorites, lacing her fingers on the fabric. "And I thought I had moved on when I get rid of these. In the end, my chest stopped aching when I saw these all in one piece..."

She smiled down at the dresses before putting them all in the machine.

****

Mikasa was a gaping fish when she returned after 30 minutes. She quickly got out and double checked the apartment number. There is no way this apartment was the same apartment that she lives in.

She eyed the floor while it sparkled in the afternoon light. Not a hint of cobwebs on the walls, not a single dust on everything and their brown couch is actually white?!

She and Eren never knew, of course, when they got the apartment the couch comes with it.

Mikasa hesitates to even set her foot on the floor. She never thought that Levi will be able to clean this and her mind is still working on the mystery of how the raven transformed their couch. It looks like new!

"Done," Levi said proudly while removing the gloves and the cloth on his nose.

"Wow, I mean. Wow! How did you do this?!" Mikasa went straight to the couch and examined it. Then she noticed the opened door to Eren's room, she never seen brother's room that clean, Levi also changed the sheets.

Levi puffed proudly at his work.

"You changed the sheets, you should have told me. I should have put them in the laundry shop."

"Done, hand washed in the bathroom. They're hanged on the rooftop. Based on the afternoon temperature, it will dry after the sunset."

"Woah...." Mikasa was so out of words. Levi never said a full sentence before. But more importantly, how did Levi did all of this while she's in the laundry shop for only 30 minutes?!

Levi stood proudly, head high, hands crossed his chest.

Mikasa stared at him in disbelief. On second thought, Levi didn't remove his apron.

"You know~ Eren would love you to cook for dinner."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello, Eren."

"H-Hi! Armin! Long time no see!" Eren greets but his nervousness is all over the place.

"Please take a seat, is there anything that you like? It's one me." The blonde Omega offered.

Eren sat down stiffly on the chair facing Armin. The brunet will welcome the strongest alcohol in the house but there is no way that he can have such drink in a homey cafe.

"Coffee," Eren smiled instead.

Armin waved for the waiter and gave him Eren's order. When the waiter is out, the blonde Omega stared at Eren with a blank expression.

Eren wants to shrink on his seat.

"Eren, I know what happened and I don't blame you. You just got involved with LRaven's doing-"

"-Levi." Eren cuts in.

"What?"

"His name is Levi."

"Levi... You mean the clothing Levi's? Did you name him that? And why Levi?" Armin questioned suspiciously.

"It's a long story, actually, remember those tiny denim dresses that Mikasa offered to you? It fits him perfectly."

"So, Levi?" Armin raised his brow at him. "I think Rivaille will suit him well."

"Seriously Armin?!" Eren can't believe how things turn out with his talk with Armin.

"Rivaille is a unique name! Unlike any other!"

"Alright! Alright! His full name will be Levi Rivaille."

"And his nickname will be Le. You think Rivaille likes cosplays?"

"Armin! What is this talk all about?!" Eren felt like he was zapped by lighting when his expectation about their talk turned into... A casual talk.

"Eren, please calm your shit." Armin took a sip of his chocolate shake. "So you want the serious talk first then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eren just wants to get this over with. He's not sure what Armin was in store for him but he will do everything to defend Levi at all cost.

"We all knew what happened back at work. Of course, only those who were involved on the field."

Eren tensed instantly. Armin might look like a nerd but this nerd is a war tactician when there is no war, he's in charge in economic statistics. Who knows maybe there are snipers guarding around the area and ready to shoot Eren in the head if he didn't play his cards right. Can Armin do that to him?

"And?" Eren gulped.

"And we all decided to let Levi stay with you."

"W-what?" Eren stared at him, shock. Since when did they have a meeting and why isn't he involved?

"I'm here as a representative of the program. And, you were right about... Levi. We visit Hange and she confirmed his dynamic. He had rights, a strong one because he's an Omega."

"And you all just decided that he will live with me and I don't get to say a word about this?" Eren pressed.

"Sorry about that but you're the right person for this. And Levi chooses you, he will surely kill anyone who tries to take you away from him."

"Armin, you don't understand he's danger-" Eren paused. He can't believe he actually said those words again. With a deep breath, Eren leans back in his chair and cleared his mind. No, Levi is not dangerous. No, Levi is not a killing machine but a person. Levi is just like any human being but he's a special case. To be honest, he wants Levi to live with him now.

With the new found courage, Eren turned to Armin. "I understand and I don't mind. Levi... He's an amazing person. I don't mind him staying with me now but I just felt bad that I was not invited to the meeting."

"I see," Armin relaxed on his sear. "Thank you. And Eren, LRave- Levi will be kept hidden from the public."

"Obviously, I've actually let him try to blend with society and understand stuff. It won't happen in a day but I know Levi can do it." Eren finally lifted the cup of coffee to his lips. After all the talking he didn't even notice the waiter actually brought it in.

"He loves you Eren."

The warm coffee went into the wrong pipe and Eren was a coughing fit. In between coughs, Eren managed to take a glimpse at Armin's expression. The blonde Omega looked sad? Like he was thinking about something but in a split second, it was gone.

"Still don't know how to drink coffee Eren?" Armin mocked.

After all the serious talked ended, they were able to have talk like they haven't seen each. That one is true since Armin is so busy with work and Eren is also busy finding work at the moment. The two friends chat about the old days and all the stupid things they've done.

"Armin it's really nice to talk to you even with all the serious talk." Eren patted his head.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I act actually talk something that is all about work." Sighs happily and packed his things. "I hope Levi won't give you a hard time. If you need something just contact me or Hange. Okay?"

"Sure. I really have to go, I can't leave Levi alone... Oh my god! What time is it?!" Eren dug for his phone on his pocket and checked the time. "Shit! And I promised him that I'll be very quick! Armin, it's really nice to hang out with you again but I really have to go now. Bye!"

With that Eren instantly out of the cafe. Armin just sat there in silence, he jerked when his phone rang. He felt the guilt on his chest when he answered the caller.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, sir." Armin tries not to whimper.

"Good. Who would have thought that all we need is Yeager to control that freak."

It took all Armin's strength not to throw his phone and cry right there. The higher-ups planned to let Levi stay with Eren so that the raven will depend and develop a strong bond with the brunet. With that plan, they can use Eren to manipulate Levi.

"It will take time but just enough time to take down Rose. Better start planning Arlert."

"Yes, Commander Smith."


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm home-" Eren cuts when he opened the door. He steps back and doubled check the apartment number.

"Hey, Eren! Get in! Believe it or not, this is where you live!" Mikasa shouted from the kitchen.

With hesitance Eren steps inside. There is no way this cozy, pristine clean apartment is where he lives and more importantly, Mikasa just shouted from the kitchen. That only means one thing. Eren rushed to the kitchen and found that his hunch was correct. Mikasa is drinking. Again.

Both feet on top of the table, the female Alpha drunk down the bottle like it is just water. In front of her is Levi, face flat on the table.

"What the fuck Mikasa?!" Eren went straight to Levi. He gently shakes the Omega's shoulder.

Levi forced his eyes open. The world is spinning around him but it all stopped when he saw Eren. He can't comprehend what the Alpha is trying to say to him but he's happy to see him home.

"Welcome *hick* home...." Levi let his heavy head fell on the Alpha's shoulder.

Eren glared at Mikasa.

"What?! He deserves a break!" Mikasa defended.

"By getting him drunk?!" Eren spat. Scooping the Omega on his arms.

Eren is not new to Mikasa's drinking habit. She always stocks some alcohol on the frig and in the cabinets. Of course, Eren likes to relax and drink as well but he will never welcome Mikasa to join him because the female Alpha is just-

"And where do you think you're taking him?!" Mikasa demanded like a mother.

"Bed," Eren said. He needs to get out of Mikasa's sight as soon as possible before-

"And fuck him until sunrise?! Eren you worthless Alpha!"

And there's Eren's worst nightmare. No one is stopping Mikasa now.

"Did you know that Levi fucking clean this place in 30 minutes?! And he cooked dinner too! He's freaken tired!"

"Wha-"

"And you're just gonna take advantage of his drunk state and bang him on the bed?! You good for nothing Alpha! Take another step and I'll sue you 'rape' myself!"

"Oh my god," he sighs and putting Levi back to his chair. Eren knew better than to argue with a drunk Mikasa. When Mikasa said that she will sue Eren, she will surely sue him.

Levi whined when he found himself in the chair again. He thought Eren already tucked him in the bed.

"Psst! Levi! Remember?!" Mikasa whispered-shout. Eren just rolled his eyes on his sister's poor excuse of a whisper.

Levi perked up and turned to Eren, pulling his shirt. "Dinner."

Before Eren could say anything, Levi hopped out of the chair and went to set the table with shaking legs. The Omega's balance is failing him greatly. Eren quickly went to his side and aid him but Levi instantly dozed off when he felt Eren's arms around him.

Eren sighs, silently cursing Mikasa's drunken state. How could she let Levi drink when it's very obvious that Levi can't handle alcohol. Mikasa must have to fill Levi's head with thoughts. In the end, Eren set his own plate with his left hand supporting Levi. He opened the pot and it smelled divine. Is this what is like to have a mate? You came home with a clean house and a delicious meal? His evening would be perfect if Mikasa didn't let Levi get drunk!

He let the sleeping Levi sit on his lap with the raven's head on resting on his chest. The food is great but his fucking drunk sister is giggling like a freak.

"Happy?" Eren deadpanned.

"Very." Mikasa grinned.

Half on his meal, Mikasa fell asleep on the chair. It's Friday anyway which means Mikasa had no school tomorrow so Eren will let her drinking slide.

When he finished his delicious meal, just left the dishes and Mikasa in the kitchen. He knew better than to wake up Mikasa, last time he did that, his sister kicked him on the stomach.

He tucked Levi in the bed first before going in the shower. The talk he had with Armin clouded his thoughts, it was a little unfair to his side that they have a meeting without him. It was like they were hiding something from him. After the call from Hange, Eren had a hard time trusting the people under the project. He had doubts on Armin as well, maybe Boss Smith is behind this.

Eren got out of the bathroom and found Levi sitting on the bed. "You want a shower?"

When the raven didn't answer Eren continued. "Sorry about Mikasa. Did she push you to drink? If she did, I'll give her some lectures tomorrow, it's useless to reason to her now."

Levi didn't answer, not even a nod. He just stared at Eren like he was an alien.

"How's your head? I have something here that can help," Eren went back to the bathroom and searched in the medicine cabinet.

"Found it." He filled a glass of water before going back to Levi.

"Here, this can help-"

Everything happened so fast, he didn't even manage to collect himself when a deep predatorial growl reached his ears followed by the painful shattering of glass. Blue eyes drilled on his teal ones, sharp nails digging on his neck and Eren lost his breath.

Levi is choking him.

The Omega pressed he weigh as he straddles him, making sure his prey won't run away.

Eren whizzed, his lungs demanded air. He grasped Levi's hands on his neck but the raven's hold to too strong. When Eren felt the other's nails break the skin on his neck Eren snapped.

Levi is not just going to choke him, he's going to rip his head off.

Eren's hands quickly searched for the broken glass, some of the small shards sliced his hand but he didn't care. When he felt the glass's bottom he grasped it and smashed it on the raven's head.

When the raven's hold loosen around his neck. He took the opportunity to shove the other away from him. Eren only got a few seconds to catch his breath and prepared himself.

Levi is just staring at him like a predator locking on his prey.

"Levi, listen to me. It's Eren, remember? I'm your Alph-"

Without warning, Levi pounced on him, claws aiming at the Alpha's chest. The Omega's speed is slower than Eren remembered, it must be the alcohol is slowing him down. Eren used it to his advantage, he grabbed both the raven's wrist and pinned him to the floor.

The neighbors below will surely complain about their roughhousing. Levi growls at him like a savage animal, he thrust around to get out of Eren's grasped.

"Levi, listen. It's me!" Eren tried but Levi is not listening. Then the Omega shrieked, he clawed Eren's face and kicking his legs. "No, Levi. It's me! Eren!"

Levi's thrusting became stronger, Eren lost grip on his hands and the raven immediately aimed for his neck.

'You have to show to him that he belongs to you.'

Hange's words echoed in Eren's head. His instincts might have sensed that his rational self is running out of options on a life and death situation. Eren found himself moving on his own, his instincts taking over and not letting him think. He buried his fangs on the Omega's neck, right on the scent gland. Forcing the skin to break and bleed out. Permanently, claiming the raven.

Levi froze. He felt his strength leaving him until his entire body fully submits to the Alpha. But his body wants more than the permanent mark. He needs his Alpha's knot inside.

"Eren..." He begged, reaching for his Alpha. He cupped the other's face with both hands, his eyes widen at the horrible sight.

Eren is looking down at him guilt in his eyes. His Alpha is injured. Red marks lined on the Alpha's neck and face. Levi trembles when he eyes trailed down on Eren's neck. There are blood and hand marks. His hand marks.

The heat that develops on his pit was replaced by an intense pain. And that pain stabbed his heart.

'You hurt him. You almost choked him to death. He tried to call for you but you didn't stop. You don't deserve his mark or his love.'

"Levi, I'm sorry, my instincts. It-" he didn't finish what he said when Levi crawl away from him until he his back reached the corner.

"Stay away from me..." Levi whispered, curling into a ball. He saw the pain on the Alpha's eyes. Eren misunderstood, he can't live with that. Eren didn't do anything wrong. It was all his fault.

"I'm dangerous...." Levi wept.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give thanks to my beta! HoneyC!

Levi wept like a child, he never felt something as painful as he when he tried to kill Eren. He was sorry excuse of an Omega, a total failure. But Eren thought differently.

"Oh god, I thought you were afraid of me because I bit you!" His Alpha sighed in relief. "Come here."

When Levi didn't dare move from his spot, Eren crawled towards him and scooped the crying Omega into his arms. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine, see?"

Eren showed the scratches on his neck and the red lines that faded slowly. "For some reason, I healed faster than other Alpha's."

Levi stared at the red lines as they slowly faded but that didn't ease his worry. He still hurt Eren.

"When I was young," Eren started, trying to lighten the mood. "I got sick, really sick. My mom basically screamed at the doctors for help, including my dad who's also a doctor. After a month I was discharged from the hospital. Dad felt so ashamed of himself because he couldn’t protect his own son and keep him healthy enough to fight off simple illnesses. So, he experimented trying to find a solution. After a few months he succeeded and gave me a series of shots while I was asleep. Dad didn't say a word about it not even to mom. I only figured it out after I got in a fight and saw that my bruises were healing faster than normal.”

 

Levi cries turned into quite sobs as Eren continued. "I showed it off to my dad who immediately hushed me. He told me that while I was sleeping he gave me superpowers. Of course, as a kid, it made me happy. But he also told me to be careful with it because great powers comes with great responsibility."

Eren laughed. Levi can feel the love that the Alpha had for his father but he was never around. Why hadn’t Levi seen him before? Did he live someplace else? 

 

"But when I was in college, a group of my friends got together and went drinking. Of course, we got drunk." Eren tone suddenly became serious, sadness laced in his words. "I got into a fight with horseface. At first I thought that it was all in good fun because we tend to fight a lot. It was nothing new to our circle of friends.... In the end, I put him in the hospital. I was healing as we fought and he wasn’t. His injuries only got worse the longer it went on.”

 

Levi remained silent. Eren's arms tightened around his waist at the memory of his friend’s pain. 

 

"I know how you feel Levi. It’s horrible. I felt like a monster. I hurt my friend and it was bad, really bad. The guilt was like giant naked man that ate me whole. It swallowed me up until I couldn’t feel anything else. Then..."

Eren adjusted Levi so he can look into the Omega's teary eyes. "I visited him in the hospital and you know what he said to me?"

Levi shook his head but he knew the answer already. Eren's horse faced friend would have hated him and kicked him out. 

 

"He kicked me in the stomach, told me that I'm an asshole and threatened that he would get me back for what I did to him. He wasn’t angry with me. He forgave me.“

Levi stared at Eren as if the Alpha was making the whole thing up but in those teal eyes he found nothing but honesty.

"Then, I cried like a kid I am and he just rolled his eyes. Called me an asshole and an idiot and told me to get out so he could sleep." Eren laughed again.

Levi turned his head and stared at the floor, taking time to process what the Alpha just told him. Eren cupped his face and turned his eye to make eye contact.

 

"My friend told me he knew that I didn't mean to hurt him and he forgave me. Heck he even challenged me to fight him again. And... I knew that you didn't mean it too. I can't blame you for your actions. It was all the alcohol's fault." Eren assured Levi nuzzling his face.

Levi felt his tears threatening to spill again. Suddenly, Eren grabbed his both of his shoulders and shook him violently like a rag doll.

"Don't you even think about running away from me again because of a simple scratch. Yeah, it might be a scratch but it still hurt like shit and there is no way I'll let you get away with it!" Eren screamed at him.

Levi felt his head spin when Eren finally stopped shaking him. When the dizziness died down, he gazed on Eren apologetically. 

 

"I'm sorry...." Levi cried again as he clung to Eren, sobbing on the Alpha's shirt.

"It's okay, I forgive you. But you still have to pay for this," Eren chuckled. He rested his chin on the raven's head. It is clear that Levi didn't mean what he did but fear still crawled up Eren's spine.

 

Levi was powerful and dangerous. He could be even more dangerous when he lost control of himself. Eren could see his head being ripped from his neck the moment Levi dug his fingers into him. It wasn’t a pleasant experience.

But when his teal eyes landed on the fresh mark on the raven's skin. All the fears he had went down the drain. Little by little he learned how to pick at Levi's emotions. The Omega's sadness, guilt, desperation, and most of all his love for him. Eren felt like a total jerk, he underestimated Levi's love for him and brushed it off like a douche bag. Now he completely understood why Levi was acting so possessively.

He let his fingers run over the mark and feel Levi shiver at the touch. He was bonded to Levi now but sadly it wasn’t a complete mark.

A complete bonding mark held much more powerful bond. Mates had to place marks on both wrists, inner thighs, and on the neck. It showed that both mates were loyal to each other, never to look for another. It is a very big decision for mates. They both would experience ruts and heats together, not mention that if one were to die the other will follow. 

 

While a single mark like the one on Levi showed he belonged to an Alpha and the possibility that he was not Eren's only Omega. An Alpha could have two lovers at the same time if they wanted. As long as the Alpha can took care of their heats. Eren chose not to share that information with Levi, for fear that jealousy might grow.

Eren rocked the Omega in his arms. He could feel Levi's emotions settling down as his cries did as well. Eren looked down at him and found the Omega was already asleep. The alcohol was to blame.

 

No. Mikasa is to blame.

It was 8 in the morning when Levi woke up due to the noise outside his room. He took the blanket to covered himself, hoping the layers of cloth would block out the noise that made his head pound. 

 

The house was oozing with Alpha pheromones and great stronger and stronger. He heard Eren's voice raise, shouting in anger and so was Mikasa's but hers mixed with confusion.

Levi wanted to hide forever. Maybe he'd return to the lab and let the scientists put him to sleep. But his thoughts were filled with Eren. Surely, the Alpha wouldn’t let him. Eren made that clear last night. He still felt awful for what he’d done. The horrible memories from last night came back in flashes. 

His chest hurt.

 

When he could think straight, he regret accepting the drink. He wanted to get along with his Alpha's sister, he did everything to impress her but he end up hurting Eren as result.

He didn’t know what to do but regret. He regret following Eren to his home. He should have wait back in the lab like his Alpha said. He shouldn't have done anything.

He felt strong arms pick him up, crushing him on a hard chest cutting off his depressing thoughts. 

 

"It's okay, I'm here." Eren cooed, running his fingers through the raven's hair.

Levi didn't realized he was crying, he was so focused on the foreign feeling he felt through his mark. He realized later that it was Eren's emotions. It was faint but it was there. The Alpha was panicked and concerned.

Eren lifted his chin and asked. "Do you regret loving me?"

Levi felt the sadness that settled over him. He didn't like it. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

 

"No, no, no," he chanted.

He was shocked that he could feel Eren's emotions but the idea that Eren could also pick up on his made him nervous. That meant Eren felt his regret earlier. He started to purr until he felt the sadness from the Alpha lessen.

 

"Do you still remember what I said last night?"

Levi nodded with a sad smile. He didn't expect Eren to grab his shoulders and shake him again.

"So stop moping around! Get in the shower and get dress! Mikasa wants to apologize. She made you grilled cheese." Eren chuckled and hugged him tightly. 

 

Levi sighed in content. Eren was right, he should stop moping and start moving. He can't blame Mikasa when she clearly didn’t know what was going on.

 

"Okay," Levi nodded and went to the bathroom.

****

Moments later, Levi came out of their room in an oversized shirt paired with black leggings. The shirt barely hid the mark he wore on his neck. 

 

Levi spent half of his time in the bathroom admiring it and giggling like a schoolgirl. He thought it was a dream when that Eren bit him but it wasn’t. He touched it, thinking it’d disappear but it didn’t. He belonged to Eren now. It took all his effort not to squeal. He was Eren’s omega. 

 

"Ohhhhh, it that what I think it is?" Mikasa asked, peeking from the kitchen.

Levi's hand automatically covered his mark with but he couldn’t hide the deep blush on his face.

"Everything worked out so well!" Mikasa exclaimed, pointing at the mark on Levi's neck. "I don't understand why he made a big deal about getting you drunk!"

Levi lowered his head, avoiding the other's gaze. He distracted himself by looking around the house.

"If you looking for Eren, he's outside snooping at the new neighbor who just moved in." Mikasa informed and gave him the grilled cheese.

Levi sat on one of the chairs and helped himself with his sandwich.

Meanwhile, Eren was outside watching the moving van parked on the lot. Mikasa said that a crazy scientist moved next to their apartment. Eren prayed that the new neighbor is not the same crazy scientist he knew.

A very loud squeal sliced through the silence. Eren shivered when he saw that familiar messy ponytail and that devilish grin.

Hange.

He needed to keep Levi safe, the urge to protect is pushed Eren’s instinct into overdrive. The recent bonding still fresh and sensitive to outside influence. Hange said it herself that she'd perform experiments on the Omega. How much more test would she have she found out that Levi was bonded to him?

They had to move.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it! I got a lot of work but I want to write so bad! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Greatest thanks to my beta! HoneyC!!!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME YOU GUYS WENT FOR A HONEYMOON?!"

Eren winced, pulling the phone away from his ear. Hange called him several times during the drive. He thought the crazy scientist would let it go eventually but she didn’t to his dismay.

When the screaming stopped, Eren sighed. "Sorry, Levi needed some space and I need an excuse to cover it up. Plus, I’m having trouble with Mikasa. She’s making things difficult for Levi."

"I see...I'm sorry."

Eren paused when he heard Hange sigh on the line.

"When I said to impregnate him so I can study him.... I didn't notice how invasive it was until you ended the call... I-I was just.. a little excited..."

Eren heard her sniffles on the other end. "Are you crying?"

"Yes! I'm really, really sorry, Eren! I know what I said was horrible! The-Then, I realized that if I-I were in Levi's shoes… and someone said that to me.. I-I just ugh ... And then you ignored my calls a-and I… I’m sorry Eren.."

Eren listened to her cries and apologies and couldn’t help but smile. It must be the hormones that got Hange so worked up. "Hey, listen. Calm down, you need to. Stress is no good for the baby."

 

"You f-forgive me?"

"Yes, Hange I forgive you."

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm soooo happy!"

The screaming started right back up. Eren once again took the phone away from his ear as Hange made a happy screech.

 

"So? How's the honeymoon going?" She said after she calmed down.

Eren fell on the the bed, the open suitcase was completely forgotten at the edge of the bed. Should he tell Hange? Taking a few deep breaths, Eren shared what happened on the previous night.

Hange listened until he was completely finished and Eren was thankful for it. When he was done, Hange asked.

"How do you feel about this Eren?"

The question took Eren off guard and stunned him into silence. When he didn't reply, Hange added.

 

"Are you okay with being bonded like this?"

"I’ve never actually thought about getting married or bonded before." Eren said honestly. "My only goal was to help Mikasa get to college and.... and that's all..."

Eren trailed off. Now, that he gave it some thought about it, he didn't have any plans after he helped Mikasa get through college. He never did. 

"Okay, so how do feel about getting bonded with Levi? Are you angry about this or…?"

 

"No, I'm not angry. I don't see any problem being bonded with Levi and-"

Before Eren finish his sentence he heard Levi scream. The Alpha was on his feet immediately and rushed out of the room. Phone still clutched in his hand, he didn’t bother to hang up to busy focusing on his Omega. He dashed out of the cottage and just as he reached the porch, a terrified, trembling Levi crashed into him. The Omega instantly clung to us shirt. 

"Levi, what's wrong?" Eren asked, soothing the scared Omega with his scent.

Levi looked up at him, his lips trembled in fear as he tried to tell his Alpha. "T-There was something in the sand. I-It looks so weird a-and it moved.."

"Do you remember where it is? Will you show me?" It hurt Eren to see him so terrified like this. He was more than willing to get rid of whatever made Levi this scared.

"It was there," the omega pointed to the shore with a shaky finger.

With his free hand, he took Levi's in his and went in that direction. When they approach the area, Levi was shaking. Eren pulled him closer to comfort him.

 

"There," Levi pointed before hiding himself behind Eren.

Teal eyes searched the sand until he saw what the little Omega meant. He burst out laughing, accidentally dropping his phone. Levi stared completely confused.

 

"Oh, Levi. It's a star fish!"

"A.. Star fish?" Levi repeated.

Eren tried so hard to calm himself not wanting to laugh at the omega. This honeymoon/vacation was good for them both. After checking his account, Eren was shocked to see how much money he received from work. He did accept apology money from work but he didn't expect to get as much as he did.

With a better budget, Eren rented a cozy cottage with a private beach. He needed a wide berth filled with privacy and peace after everything that happened. Levi needed it as well. The beach was amazing and the cottage had all the necessities including wifi.

Eren managed to calm himself and focus on Levi. The small Omega is staring at the starfish like it was an alien with two heads. He was adorable.

With a chuckle, Eren squat down, gently took the creature and put it on his palm.

 

"Come here, it's okay," Eren encouraged the raven.

Levi hesitated for a moment before he took a few steps closer. Eren hell up the creature on his palm and Levi flinched when he saw how it's hands move.

Eren laughed again, he took one of Levi's hand and gently transferred the creature over. Levi's hand was trembled but the Omega didn't flinch or run away away. Instead he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Then he felt something tickle his palm. The raven cracked one eye open, to see the starfish on his hand, slowly moving it's way back down to the shore. 

"It's called a starfish because of it’s shape." Eren explained.

Levi eyed the creature this time with awe. He didn't know such thing existed. It was weird yet fascinating.

 

"Let's return it back to it's home shall we?" Eren offered and Levi perked up, nodding at him.

He squat slowly, Levi gently placed the creature back to where Eren removed it from. They both watched as it sunk under the sand, leaving a star shape in its wake.

They stood and clapped their hands to get rid of the sand. Eren gazed over the open ocean, the weather was nice and the blue waters looked so inviting. He turned to Levi who was occupied at looking at the sand on his feet. When they arrived, he let Levi explore on his own while he unpacked. He saw Levi's slippers weren’t wet, a clear sign that the raven hadn’t tried to step in the water.

With a smirk, Eren scooped the Omega in his arms and ran towards the open sea. Levi froze at the contact and watched in horror when he saw where his Alpha was headed. The raven's gripped on his shirt tightly when the water reached Eren's waist. The Alpha gave him another smirk. Levi shook his head repeatedly his but it was too late. Eren dropped him.

Levi was completely submerged, the cold waters enveloped him and the sea water stung his eyes. He tried to open his mouth to yell for help but the water washed away his pleas. Before Levi sunk any further, Eren grabbed his waist and hoisted him up.

Levi whizzed for air, grabbing at Eren for dear life.

Eren just laughed and hugged the trembling Omega in his arms. Levi stared up to him but he couldn’t force himself to hate his Alpha for dropping him in the water.

Eren was laughing.

 

Levi never felt so happy.

*****

"Eren?"

"Eren? Hello? I heard that Levi found a start fish?" Hange asked hoping that Eren will pick up.

While on the call with Eren, she heard someone scream, then Eren rushing, then Levi’s voice, it was faint but he sound scared. Then Eren was laughing hard, followed by a thud. Eren must have dropped his phone and completely forgot about Hange.

When the beta decided to hang up, she heard more laughter over the phone. 

With a smile Hange ended the call.

"You guys were really meant for each other." She said leaning back in her rocking chair.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait!!! Forgive me!! Please enjoy this (insert puppy dog eyes)

"Come on, Levi!" Eren called out.

The raven shakes his head, not even taking a another step closer to the shore.

"Come on, I promise I won't drop you again. Promise!" Eren even put a cross on his heart.

Levi looked down at the sand, not sure what to do. He wanted to join Eren in the beach but he doesn't want the salty water on his skin, it feels dirty.

"Come on! Please!" Eren tried again, this time he is using is infamous pleading puppy eyes.

Levi's breathing hitched. How can he saw no to that?! Shaking his head, he finally joins the Alpha on the water. 

He struggles to stay upright every time the waves rolls in and smashed on his legs. As he goes forward, his struggles became tougher than ever. The water reached his waist and ever time the waves comes in, his doing his best not to fall back or get carried away when the wave pulls up.

Meanwhile, Eren was laughing at the cute sight. Levi was in arm reach when a big wave sweep him off on his feet. Once again, he was submerged. This time, he hold his breath and close his eyes shut until he felt Eren's arms on him again, hoisting him up. Levi immediately cling into him for dear life.

"You know, you could always swim up." Eren chuckles. "I'll teach you how to swim, how's that?"

Swim? Like fish? Levi nodded. He wish he could swim like the fish. After staying on the beach for two days, Levi kept gazing over the ocean. He remembered that Eren's fish tank had these colorful shells and rocks on the bottom and it was beautiful. He can't help but wonder if ocean is also that beautiful. Will it also have colorfuk fish? Can Levi catch one and put it in a tank? The raven hoped he can.

Eren took them on the shore, where the water is just on Levi's knees. "Wait, here. I'll just get some floaters." 

Eren ran back into the house, leaving Levi alone in the shore. Distracting himself, the Omega gazed the area under his feet. The water is crystal clear, he can see the pebbles and some small fish.

He gasped. He was not mistaken it was a fish but it was not as colorful as Eren's fishes back at home. Still, it might be a good addition to Eren's fish family. 

With steady hands, Levi tries to scoop the fish but he didn't even dip his hands deeper on the water the fish zoomed away from him. He gasped in horror. Eren's fishes never swim that fast. When the fish is out of sight, Levi just let it go. Just like what the books says: there are many fish in the ocean. Levi moves on, his goal is to catch a colorful fish and offered it to his Alpha. 

With new determination, Levi search the waters. He move until the water is on his stomach, he was fighting off the waves with his best. He wants to catch at least one fish and offer it to Eren as a gift. When he was about to give up, the raven caught something in the distance. It was floating on top of the water and it was color purple. Levi look back on the house, the purple fish is a little far but the raven will risk it.

After a few struggles of moving, Levi is finally face to face with the purple fish. His eyes widen.

What is it? It is round and floating, it is almost transparent. It was just there, letting the waves carry it back and fort. It didn't even swim away when Levi scooted closer

Levi was never been so confused. It is a fish? A floating rock? It has to be something! Levi plundered.

He poke the top of the purple thing and it bobbed on the water. Levi can see that it had... Hands? It looks like jelly too. He poke it again, and the jelly thing bobbed again. Levi looked back at the house, maybe Eren would know what it is. The raven carefully scoop the jelly thing, he almost drop it when it stings his palms. 

Levi glared at the jelly thing, now that it is out of the water, it really looks like jelly. It doesn't have fins, scales of eyes. It looks just like the purple jelly that Eren put on his sandwich every morning.

After a few seconds of holding it, his palms is starting to itch. Like very itchy, Levi had goose bumps all over. He return the jelly thing in the water to examine his itching hands. He gasped at the sight.

His hands were both red and itching. Levi snapped, growling at the thing who caused it. He took a deep breath and adapted himself at the jelly's vemon. His body accepted the vemon and turn it as it's own. Now Levi can activate the vemon on his skin, if someone touched him the raven can active it causing the person to experience the same stings and itchness. 

But that was not the Omega's purpose, he did that so that he is immune to the venom and he can pick up the jelly again without making his hand itchy. 

When Levi turns around, the jelly was gone, more like the wave took it to deeper part of the beach. Levi pouted. He can't go there, he's not tall as Eren and the wave will push him again. If only there are more jelly then it won't be a problem.

He's wishes have been answered because he saw another one, this one is much bigger. Levi poke its head again, just for fun. 

As he transport the bigger jelly, he spotted another one. This time, it is smaller but it had a different color. Levi compared the two, thinking which will Eren like. The new one is white, almost transparent, the raven can see it's insides which is not much but its hands are much longer and prettier that the purple he had. 

After a few minutes, Levi decided to just bring both but every time he tried to grasped the two, the other one will slip out of his hands. Growling in frustration, Levi let them go but he keeping an eye on them. He needed something to carry them both. He watch the shore, it was clean, nothing he can use to carry the jellies. The only option is that he can go back to the house and get some bowl or something but he wants to surprise Eren with his new find and also he doesn't want the two jelly to drift off to deeper waters.

Levi was whacking his brain for ideas until he was distracted again by a third jelly and another one, and another until he was surrounded with jellies. 

Giggling, he poke each new jelly. There are so many of them, some have beautiful colors, others are huge. Levi approached the biggest jelly, maybe he can ride it like a boat and show it to Eren. But there are a lot of beautiful jellies, Levi can't pick which one he'll show to the Alpha. If only he can communicate with the jellies and tell them to move near the house, so Eren can see all them. 

Levi gasped at the idea. Maybe he can communicate with them.

*****

"Eren!" Levi bust in the house with all smiles. 

Eren was pumping the last floaters when Levi came. "Oh, sorry for making you wait, Levi. I'm almost done."

"Eren! Fish!" Levi pointed at the beach with enthusiasm.

"Yes, there are fish in the ocean. If you learn how to swim, we can go scuba driving and found more fish and corals! It will be fun!" 

"No! New fish! There!" Levi pulled Eren's fresh shirt, still pointing at the beach.

"Okay, okay, go on I'll catch up." Eren sealed the last floater.

When Levi is sure that Eren is catching up, the Omega ran to beach. Eren hands is full of floaters, Levi's excitement always put a smile on his face. As he got closer to the beach, the waters look... Odd. The closer he get, the more he make out the strange tinge on the waters. His stopped on his tracks.

Levi scooped his prize jelly and held it high for Eren to see. "Eren! Look!"

"LEVI GET AWAY FROM THERE!!" Eren shouted at the top of his lungs, he drop all the floaters and ran towards to the raven.

Levi put the jelly back to the waters and look back at the Alpha. Eren looks so worried, did he did something wrong?

Levi step out of the water, he was about to ask what's wrong when Eren scooped him off his feet and ran back to the house, him in bridal style. The Omega is so confused but he didn't question the Alpha. Eren is so worried and scared? 

Once they are back in the house, Eren put him in the bath tub. 

"Eren?" Levi ask as the Alpha showers him.

"Are you okay? Did it stung you? Are you itching anywhere?" Eren said without a pause for breath.

Levi shake his head.

"Good," Eren sigh in relief. "Okay, finished up and let me know if you started itching or you felt a sting on your skin. I'll just inform the authorities." 

Levi let himself enjoy in the tub, playing with the bubbles but his mind is still running. Are the jellies bad?

Just then, he heard Eren talking to the phone.

"The beach is full of jellyfish! I know it is not the season but look outside! The waters is literally covered with jellyfish!"

"Oh, my god. Excuse me, sir. Please stay out of the shore, we will investigate any possible causes. Thank you for contacting us, we'll inform everyone. Did anyone on your party got hurt?"

"My mate was in the waters then but he wasn't hurt."

"Call us immediately if he experience any itching and other symptoms."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Levi shrink in the tub. He didn't know that jellies are bad, and he summoned millions of them. The point is, he made Eren worried again.

Eren was fully dressed, he was busy watching the ocean full of jellyfish on the window when Levi pulled his shirt.

"Levi! How are you feeling? Are you itching anywhere?" 

"Ahh... I- I'm sorry..." Levi whispered.

"What?"

"Uhhh... Jellies..." Levi pointed at the ocean of jellyfish.

Eren look at the ocean and back to Levi, then it hit him. "Levi, did you?"

"I'm sorry..." Levi shrink.

Eren stared at the raven, jaw drop before rubbing his face. "Wow, okay." He paced back in fort, trying to keep his temper at bay. He wanted to be angry, tell Levi that whatever he did is bad, for calling the jellyfish to beach. But he knew too well that he can't fully blame the raven.

"I'm sorry..." Levi whispered again.

Eren sigh. "Levi, jellyfishes are dangerous when they are many. They can kill a person with their venom or poison."

"I'm sorry..." This time, Levi's voice quiver.

"So.... How did you call all the jellies here?" Eren asked, truly interested.

Levi perked up and pointed at his neck. It took Eren a few minutes to understand that Levi used pheromones to attract millions of jellyfish.

"Wow, that's amazing Levi but let's not do it again okay?"

Levi nodded shamefully. Eren can't live with that. 

"Okay, since the jellyfish are here, let's admire them in the shore." Eren ruffles his still wet raven locks. 

After that, Eren with an excited Levi, walk along the shore and simply admiring the beauty of a million jellyfish. Not far, they met the local scientists who is busy studying the  unusual gathering of the jellyfish. Eren literally hid Levi behind him, that's when a local, who also came to look at the jellyfish, gave them a poster. Simply inviting them to visit the festivities on the town.

"We should go Levi! It will be fun!" Eren beams.

"Okay." Levi studies the poster, he never been to a festival and he'd be lying if he's not excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jellyfish is not a joke in the beaches in my country, a lot of people lost their lives because of jellyfish but if it's not the jellyfish's season you can still see a few jellies chilling on the water and we tend to poke it's head and it bobs on the water. IT IS SO ADORABLE!!!


	23. Chapter 23

"Levi, we are going now!" Eren called out he grab his wallet. When he didn't hear the Omega reply, he went outside and saw the Omega. 

"Go! Shoo! Shoo!" 

Levi was in the waters, shooing the jellyfish away from the beach. Eren laughs, it must be hard work with animals that had no brain. The jellyfish are lesser now compared before, more like hundreds than millions, some of them got carried away with the waves while others seems like they are having trouble getting out.

"Levi!" Eren called out again. The raven stopped what he's doing return back to house. 

Eren took a towel and wipe the Omega feet once Levi reached the porched. Levi was completely distracted, eyes gazed on the ocean and back to skies. The sun was setting and the view is beautiful, perfect time to walk down town and enjoy the festivities.

"Let's go?" After the Omega's feet dry, Levi put on his flips flops and link his arm on Eren. "Okay, Levi's. Remember that festivals are full of people, they also went to the festival to fun like us. So let's be nice and no growling, okay?"

Levi nodded eyes still glue at the sun set.

"When something goes wrong, the first thing we do is contact the authorities. You remembered the picture of the officers?" Eren recapped. 

He talked about this with Levi during their dinner, showed pictures of authorities with their uniforms so the raven knows where to go when trouble came. Just in case Levi will acted as hero and save the day with his extraordinary abilities.

Levi nodded with a smile.

The town is not that far on Eren's rented beach, from the distance the lights illuminated the darkening skies. When they reached the entrance, Eren reminded again after seeing the amount of people. 

"Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand okay?" Eren unlink their and lace their fingers.

Levi nodded, face turning red at the idea that they are holding their hands. Gray eyes wonder at the festivities and the first thing he saw was the ice cream stall.

"Eren!" Levi pointed at the stall. Of course, it will be ice cream. Eren laughs, letting the Omega drag him to the stall.

They walk around as they eat ice cream. Booth covered with plush prizes, carnival rides, the colorful lanterns made the place more festive. 

"Levi! We should try that!" Eren pointed at the roller coaster. It is not that extreme but it is good enough for Levi's first experience.

Levi finished his ice cream while watching the people on the ride shouts when the it loop on its tracks. He doesn't understand why people even bother with the ride when they are scared?

"Ready? It will be fun, I promise." Levi nodded. 

Once it was their turn, Levi frown at the holding bars. He can practically see the germs crawling. 

"Here, give me your hand." Eren took his hand on his, Levi immediately turn red until the ride started.

At first it was slow but afterwards, Levi turned pale as a ghost. It was fast, very fast. Levi thinks that the cart will fly off the rails. The other passenger started screaming and Levi found himself doing the same when the cart went on a steep drop. Eren on the other hand is laughing, he held Levi's hand on the air when the cart went into another steep drop. It must be the Alpha, because Levi found himself laughing as well.

Levi enjoyed the ride but his legs won't stop from shaking. He was clinging on Eren like a gecko. 

"What do you think?" Eren asked setting the down the vacant bench.

"Fun but scary." Levi smiled. His legs are still shaking, he was not sure if it was due to the excitement or fear.

"Haha! That's normal. How do you feel? Do feel dizzy, nausea, or?"

"Fine."

"Would you like some water? You're looking a little pale." 

"Ummm.. Sure," his throat seems dry out from all the laughing and screaming.

"Okay, just stay here. I'll just buy in there." Eren pointed at the stall, not far from where Levi is sitting.

Levi watched as Eren lined from the stall, it sell not only bottled water but merchandize as well. He busied himself by admiring the Alpha. Eren is so tall and well built. His staring ended when a local block his view.

"Excuse me, I saw you from over there and you seem alone. I can accompany you through the night if you want." The new guy, an Alpha, asked politely.

As much as Levi wanted to terminate the newcomer, he stopped himself, he doesn't want Eren to worry anymore. 

He shake his head as a no. But the Alpha didn't acknowledge it and sat next to him. 

"You look like a tourist. I can show you around the stalls." He offered again.

This time, Levi scooted away, shaking his head with a glare.

"I knew a good food stall on the corner." The Alpha insist, and hold Levi's wrist.

Levi didn't think twice on activating his new ability. 

"What do you think you doing?"

The new Alpha jolts and Levi perked up at the sound of Eren's voice. He was back and had a bottle of water on his hand, his eyes dead lock on the other Alpha.

"S-Sorry!" The other Alpha submits, before looking back at Levi. "Nice to meet you, Doll." And then he ran off.

Levi stared at the run away Alpha. Smirking when he saw the Alpha started scratching.

"Doll? Seriously? You deserve better." Eren huffed, sitting next to Levi as he opened the bottle and gave it to the Omega. "Did he do anything to you?"

Levi shake his head and accepted the water. When he was done, Eren ruffled his hair.

"I was watching you."

Levi paused and look up at him.

"I knew you want to punch him but you didn't. I'm proud of you." Eren smiled down at him and Levi melted.

Eren trust him now, it means the whole world to Levi.

 

"Come on," Eren stands up, taking both of Levi's hands, helping him on his feet. "The guy on the stall told me that the fireworks will be starting soon."

Fireworks? Levi tilted his head in confusion. Eren just ruffles his hair and guides him to the shore.

There are a lot of people on the beach waiting for the fireworks to start. Some even set up a blanket for them to sit. While Eren and Levi found a good place on top of the rock, with a good distance away from the crowd.

"What's taking them so long?" Eren turn towards the crowd. The people we're also confused, some are going back to their homes because it was getting late.

"Eren?" Levi asked, looking over the crowd on their place.

"It seems that there's no fireworks..." He sighs, a person from the launching started saying apologizes from the megaphone. The people were starting to go back to higher ground.

"I think we should go home too but you had fun right?" The Alpha smiled but Levi can sense the disappointment on his dermour. 

"Eren, wait." Levi forced the Alpha back to his seat on the rocks. When he was sure that Eren is staying, he bolted to the shore.

"Levi! Where are you going?! Stop!" Eren stands up and catch up with the Omega. He can't risk alarming the people that Levi set his foot on the water full of jellyfish and discovered that we was not hurt.

Levi reached the waters. Scanning the water, making sure that the jellyfish are still there. After confirmation, he took a deep breath and whistled a soft tune.

"Levi, let's not alarm anyon-" Eren breath hitch as the dark waters is being illuminated with bioluminescent jellyfish. 

It was like gazing through the cosmos. Blue, pink, purple, white, all mixed in one harmonious color. The people started going back to beach, awing at the breathtaking sight. Then, Eren worries came back again, what happens if someone saw Levi in the waters. He look back at the crowd only to find them distracted.

"Eren!" Levi called out, proudly showing the glowing jellies, hands spread wide. "Fireworks!"

Eren watch as some of the jellyfish changed colors, it was breathtaking. But most of all, the most beautiful sight is the happy Omega who was responsible for everything. Levi was gazing at his work, he caught Eren staring at him and gave him one of his pure smile. Simple yet full of love. 

Eren's heart skipped a beat. He fell. He fell so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part reminded me of the scene in Life of Pi, where the ocean is full of bioluminescent fish. It was so beautiful!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I been feeling not so well lately. :(

"Eren come on, pick up!" 

Armin gripped his phone with shaking hands. Commander Erwin is back on business and he demands upadates on LRaven's control. The small blonde knew that the commader was just doing his job because Armin was there during the meeting. 

These meetings were all hidden on the eyes of the public to prevent uproars. 

The meetinf was about Trost, a neighboring counrty who did a dick move on the trades with their home land, Maria. And the government wants to discipline the country by deploying a "secret threat". Just to show that Maria is not the country you want to go against with.

Armin scrolls through his contacts, once he spotted Mikasa's number he tapped the called button and prayed that the raven alpha didn't change her number like Eren did. It's been years since they seen each other.

"Yeah?" An annoyanced Mikasa answered.

"Mikasa!" 

"Armin? It's been so long-"

"Hi! Mikasa, I'm sorry I've haven't been in touch until now. But I need know where Eren went." He rushed, honestly greatful to hear Mikasa's voice.

"He's in his honeymoon," Mikasa groan. "He rented a beach in Shingansina resort. Hey, you knew about Eren getting a mate, right?! Are you two doing this behind my back?!" The raven alpha went to full mother mode.

"Well, I - Oh gush! My boss is here," Armin lied. "I'll explain someday. Thank you Mikasa! Bye now!" He quickly finished and ended the call.

Armin doesn't want to be an asshole to his friend but he needs to sort his thoughts before he said something that can blow whatever cover that Eren made up.

He dashed to his car, turning on the GPS, he went straight on the road. 

During the ride Armin can't help but wonder what LRaven is planning. He rarely visits the underground lab but he knew enough to know that LRaven was the dangerous one. The blonde Omega is more worried about Eren. It was all his fault why his friend got into this mess.

For all he knew LRaven- Levi is extremely smart. Armin studies the camera recordings on the underground lab starting from Eren first day until then. As he watch, he notices that Levi will always gave occasional glances at the cameras, like he was staring deep into the viewers soul. 

Armin always jut down notes as he watches the film. He also had the records of the raven's heart rate, the said records were the ones that Eren took and that's how he found out the Levi truly loved his friend. Not only his heart rate proves it but also his actions. The cameras had it all filmed and Armin felt like he was watching a rom-con movie. Yet the cameras didn't hold that much. Armin spend weeks replaying the part were Levi attacked Erwin and he had zero progress on know how did the raven did it. Levi was fast, very fast that the cameras didn't catch a single raven hair. Another thing is when Eren put him to sleep, Levi was once again was in his confines. After a few hours, when the rest of the scientist went on with their work, Levi woke up. He floats around his confines, his room was filled with cameras on every corner and Armin felt his soul shivers when the raven smirk directly at each one. 

What happened next is confused Armin until now. The blue liquid that keep the subject floats drained on its own, the machinery around him came to life, buttons were pushed, levers were pulled on their own until LRaven, Levi, step out casually. Only the superior scientist like Hange can do it with the use of a special card, Armin had no idea how the raven did it but it explained why the alarms didn't triggered. 

After that, Levi glared at the camera on the hall, then all the cameras stopped recording and it refuse to record again. Another reason why nobody knew how Levi escaped and successfully arrived at Eren's place.

Armin drove until the was out of the busy body of the city. Despite the calming country side atmosphere, his mind is running wild. It will take a few weeks to get the approval of secret threat, it may also take months, so Armin decided to use it in his advantage.

After witnessing Levi's love, it is quite clear that the raven will do anything just to please Eren. And Armin feared the worst, he can practically foresee that Erwin will be that friendly when he use Eren to manipulate Levi. That's when Armin decided to step in and break a few rules.

They need to show that Levi can't be control by anyone, not even Eren. Levi must show his independency, though, he knew that this plan will force the raven back to his confines yet Armin knew to well that Levi can easily escape again.

Armin drove until he was in the small pleasant town of Shingansina. He will admire the view of the beach and white sands later, he needs to see Eren. He went to the resort and asked where his friend rented the beach.

Without second thoughts, Armin ran to the cottage and knocked at the door hard. He bounced on his heels, as he waits for the door to open. The blonde Omega just hoped that he was in the right cottage, his thoughts were all over the place.

When the door open, Armin was relieved to smell the familiar Alpha scent of Eren.

"Eren! I have something important-" he paused. Blue eyes went wide. Instead of his brunet friend, Armin was now now face to face with the subject that we was observing on the cameras.

Levi blinked at him, nose wrinkling at the foreign Omega scent, then it register to him that this blonde Omega just spoke his Alpha name. A growl manage to spill on his lips.

"Levi, who is it?" Eren's voice came from inside. 

Levi blinked and looked back inside. Conflicted if he's going to continue his attack on the new comer.

Armin on the other hand paled. He saw it as clear as day when Levi turn his head. 

A mark. To be specific, a bonding mark on the raven's neck. Not trusting his own sight, Armin dared to take a sniff at the Omega. Levi's scent was mixed perfectly with Eren's, as expected from a bonded Omega.

"Who is it? Oh! Armin?! What are you doing here?!"

Armin didn't even notice as Eren popped out and tried to talk to him. His head is spinning and he doesn't know what to do or what to say. Just seeing Levi wearing Eren's mark on his neck made the blonde Omega loose his breath.

He fainted right at the door step.


End file.
